The Potter Diaries BK One: The Potter Legacy
by reignbowz
Summary: Part one of three. Elena and Harry are twins who were separated on the night that Voldemort tried to kill them. Elena is raised in Mystic Falls, Harry in England. After attending Hogwarts and seeing Voldemort reborn, Dumbledore sends Elena back to Mystic Falls. A year later, Harry joins her. This is their story.
1. Elena's Story

Prologue

Elena's Story

Isn't it strange how life changes no matter how hard you want things to stay the same? That's what happened with me. I was a very happy girl. I had two amazing parents and one annoying little brother. I had my friends and it seemed like everything would be wonderful forever. Then I got a letter.

It was the morning of my eleventh birthday. I got up and went downstairs for breakfast with my family, only to see my mother sitting at the table, looking sad.

"Mom," I said, startled by her sad face. "What's wrong?"

"I have a couple of things to tell you, Elena." She said, hesitantly. "First of all, you're adopted, second, you've just gotten a letter accepting you to a school called Hogwarts, and third, you have a twin brother." I was shocked. Adopted? School? Twin? I sat down in the nearest chair with a thump.

"We aren't really related?" Was all I could muster.

"Actually, we are." Mom said, "You're my niece. Your birth mother, Lily, was my cousin, but her parents raised me as their daughter. She was an amazing, talented, and beautiful woman. I must say, you look more like your father, James, except for your eyes. They are the exact replica of Lily's."

"I have a twin?"

"Yes, his name is Harry. He will be going to the same schoo as you in the fall. Hogwarts is a school for talented people. Someone will be coming to take you to Engand to properly explain in a couple of days. I want you to know that you are to come home every summer. We raised you and consider us to be your parents. Nothing will ever change that." I smiled and hugged her.

"I will always love you, too." I said to her. At that moment, Dad and Jeremy came in, carrying huge presents and my birthday breakfast. I made sure to spend extra time with both of them that day.

A couple of days late there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find an extremely old man standing there. I immediatly invited him in.

"Miss Gilbert?" He asked, I nodded. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. I've come to take you to get your supplies and get you settled so you can get ready for school.

"Thank you, sir." I said, just as mom walked into the room.

"Professor," Mom said, "I see you've come to get Elena."

"Yes, I assure you she will be returning next summer." Dumbledore said. My mom nodded and I left the house with Dumbledore. The next few years were a blur to me. I was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Harry Potter, who happened to be my twin, Hermione Granger, who became my best friend, and an obnoxious jerk named Ronald Weasley.

Learning magic at Hogwarts was fun, as well as dangerous. As was learning my family history. It wasn't commonly known that Harry Potter's twin sister had survived the night that Voldemort attacked, but survive I did. Harry got that scar on his forehead from being attacked, but mine was on my chest, right over my heart, so nobody ever saw it. At the end of first year, Dumbledore told Harry I was his twin sister. That was the year Harry tried to save the sorceror's stone.

I went home that summer with loads to tel mom and dad. They both seemed pleased with my acheivements, tying for first with Hermione, and meeting Harry. My second year was probably the scariest, but I did spend most of it petrified as Hermione and I saw the basilisk in a mirror. Third year, Harry, Hermione and I freed the innocent Sirius Black, Harry's and my Dogfather, from the Dementors. Fourth year was when Harry and I came out of the Goblet of Fire. How that happened no one could say, but we competed and the two of us won, but we were tricked. The Triwizard Cup had been turned into a portkey and we were taken to a cemetary.

We were tied down and forced to watch as Peter Pettigrew took our blood and used it in a ceremony to bring Voldemort back to life. Then I was held down by two of the most vile men while Voldemort taunted Harry. Suddenly Harry was free and running for me. We grabbed hands, summoned the portkey and went back to the school.

I barely have any memories from the rest of that night. I remember waking up in the hospital, with Harry waiting for me to awaken. He then explained what had happened that night, and affirmed that Voldemort really was back. He also informed me that the Ministry was being difficult and that things were going to be very different.

Fifth year was the year of the Bitch at Hogwarts. Harry and I both got kicked off of the Quiddich teams, along with my then boyfriend Fred Weasley and his twin George. We also took our OWLs, which Harry,Hermione and I all got top scores. At the end of the fifth year,Dumbledore informed us that life would probably be much safer for me in Mystic Falls for the next year. Harry promised me that at the end of the year, he would come and get me.

That brings me to today. I can't sleep, again. I dreamt about the graveyard, the accident, Klaus and everything bad that has happened in the past year. Of everything in my life, finding out that I'm a doppelganger, on top of being a wizard, one of two people in the world who can kill an evil bastard, and a vampire's girlfriend, was nothing.


	2. Harry's Arrival

Chapter one

Harry Arrives

Elena sighed. It had been a long year. She had been in a car accident with her parents and pulled out by Stefan, the handsome vampire that she lost her heart to afterward. Then there was the fact that she was Klaus' sacrifice, Stefan's abandonment of her, falling out of love with Stefan, and falling more deeply, if possible, with Stefan's devestatingly handsome older brother, Damon. She shook her head to clear it of all the worries pounding in on her and took a quick shower. Afterwards, she walked to her closet, debating on what she would wear that day. She wanted to wear her school uniform, but knew that not all of it would fit.

Finally she decided to wear the gray skirt from her uniform and paired it with a white blouse that she wore her tie with. Pulling her hair into twin braids with hair tyes that Hermione had knitted for her, she ran downstairs without worrying with applying any makeup. Damon and Jeremy were making pancakes for breakfast. She smiled taking a deep breath and inhaling the pancaky goodness. Damon's eyes went huge at the sight of her in a "school girl uniform." Jeremy just smirked.

"Any post?" Elena asked her younger brother.

"Yeah, it's on the table." He replied. She nodded her acknowledgement to him and looked at Damon, who was still watching her. "Good morning, Damon."

"Good morning, Beautiful," came the vampire's smooth reply. Elena smiled and walked to the dining room. There was the usual muggle stuff, then on the bottom of the pile was a letter addressed to Elena from Harry. She ripped it open excitedly and quickly read the contents. Stifling a squeal she ran back into the kitchen to see it was Jeremy in there.

"What is it?" He asked. Too happy to speak, Elena shoved the letter in his face. Jeremy's eyes got big as he read the brief note. "He's coming here? Today?" Elena nodded, happy that her exile was over. Jeremy smiled, but didn't comment as Damon walked into the room. As the day progressed, Damon watched Elena very carefully. She seemed to be in too good a mood. He tried bringing it up to Jeremy, but the boy just kept on avoiding him. Finally, later that afternoon, Damon's answer arrived when someone knocked on the door. Seeing as Elena and Jeremy were both busy, Damon went to answer it. He opened to find a black haired, green eyed young man.

"Is Elena Gilbert here?" He asked,swallowing when Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes, she lives here, who are you?" Damon snapped.

"I'm Harry," the young man said,not flinching at the obvious ice in Damon's voice. He held his hand out to the vampire before continuing, "and you are?"

"Damon," Damon said, shaking Harry's hand.

"You're always watching out for my Elena," Harry said with a grin. "Thanks so much for that. I don't know what I'd do without her." Damon glared at him but before he could say anything, Elena tackled Harry, embracing him in a huge bear hug.

"I missed you so much," She whispered to him, pulling her twin past Damon into her house, ignoring the vampire and his glare. At that, Damon just rolled his eyes and left the house. He turned around when he heard someone behind him. "What, Elena?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, a little sad that he was leaving.

"Home," Damon said, shortly.

"Why?"

"Because," Damon exhaled in frustration, "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"What?" Elena was confused.

"Don't act all innocent with me, I know exactly what you're up to," Damon said, "I'm going home and I might meet up with you guys later at the Grill, just don't expect me to be too pleased with your new boyfriend." With that he stormed away, leaving a very confused and frusterated Elena behind.

"But I do want you.." Elena said so quietly that Damon didn't hear her. She watched as he faded into the distance before going back inside. An amused looking Jeremy and a flustered Harry greeted her. She cast an appraising glance over her twin before deciding to fix lunch.

"Harry, you need to eat. You're too thin." Elena said reprovingly.

"Elena, you say that everytime you see me." Harry protested, "you sound like Hermione's mom."

"Well if dear Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would feed you properly, then I wouldn't need to," Elena said bitingly. "I would love to give them a taste of what they've given you over the years. You've grown at least three inches since the last time I saw you, and you look like you still weigh the same. It isn't healthy." Jeremy nodded, before a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"Is that why your clothes don't fit you right?" He asked Harry, sure that he was embarassing his cousin.

"That's one of the reasons," Harry said. "The other is all of my clothes are hand-me-downs from Dudley. Your other cousin. Let's just say he's bigger than me." Elena snorted in the background while she made sandwiches.

"Well then, let's get you into some clothes that will fit better." Jeremy said, "and after we eat, maybe we should go to the mall and get you some clothes of your own."

"That's a great idea, Jer!" Elena enthused, "I don't know how long we will still be here, but I'm sure clothes that fit will be welcome anywhere, right?" Harry nodded and followed Jeremy upstairs. After choosing a pair of Jeremy's black pants and pairing them with a black tshirt he quickly changed and joined his sister and cousin in the kitchen.

Elena looked up and smirked to see her twin looking so gorgeous. Black was an amazing color on him and always made his green eyes stand out so well. It had the same effect on her. Jeremy smiled, glad that his clothes fit so well on Harry. After they ate lunch, Elena drove to the mall, where they spent the afternoon getting Harry clothes for every situation that they could imagine.

When they got home, they saw Harry's owl, Hedwig sitting on the counter with a package and a note attached to her leg. Harry quickly relieved her of her burden and introduced to her Jeremy, who offered her some water which she gladly drank. Harry read the note first, snorting in amusement before handing it to Elena. It read:

_Dear Mr and Miss Potter,_

_ It has come to our notice that Hogwarts is no longer safe for you and your friends, so we are for now exiling you to Mystic Falls for the school year. Elena, we truly apologise as it was promised to you that you'd be able to return after the first year of exile, but we believe that this is necessary, not only for your safety from Voldemort, but the Ministry as well. _

_ We are sending you the books you will need to study for your chosen NEWTS and will also be sending a teacher to help you along. Also, we will be sending your friends, Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy to join you because of circumstances. I will be coming by tomorrow to ward not only your house, but the houses of your friends to ensure your safety. Please be assured that everything necessary for your safety is being done. _

_ Be safe and enjoy the rest of your summer,_

_ Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Well that explains things." Harry said. Elena nodded. Jeremy just smiled, glad that his family wasn't abandoning him, and happy he would get to meet more people from Elena's secret life.

"Speaking of explaining..." Elena looked at her brother and told him everything that had happened to her in the last year. When she was done, he just looked at her.

"Just can't get a break, can we? Meglomaniac Wizards... Psychopathic Half-Vampire/Half-Werewolf things... I'm not surprised that life will never be normal for either of us." Harry said.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." Elena muttered. Jeremy was so happy that he was practically dancing that his "sister" and cousin were staying, that he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, we are supposed to go to the Grill tonight, aren't we?" He asked. Elena nodded and Jeremy continued, "great! I can't wait to introduce them to Harry, but we better get going." Agreeing with Jeremy, they got ready to go.


	3. Friends

Chapter Two

Friends

"So none of these people know you have a twin?" Harry asked, "or that you're a witch?"

"Nope," Elena said, "actually they think I'm weak and defenseless." Harry snorted.

"You are anything but weak and defenseless Elena Lily Gilbert-Potter!" He chuckled, thinking how stupid these people were.

"They don't know that." Elena said, "and that reminds me, wear this." She handed him a locket. "It's charmed to never break, has a medium grade sheild charm and is filled with both vervain and wolfsbane."

"What are vervain and wolfsbane?" Harry asked, putting the locket on and tucking it under his shirt.

"Vervain protects you from being compelled by a vampire and wolfsbane deters werewolves." Elena explained, "it's also goblin-made and engraved with the Potter family crest, like mine." She had gotten a new one after Bonnie destroyed the old one.

"You're amazing," Harry said, hugging his twin. Elena smiled and hugged him back.

"Come on guys, lets go!" Jeremy said, bounding down the stairs. Elena grabbed her purse and jacket while Harry grabbed his jacket. They made sure they had their wands in their holsters and left to go meet Elena's friends.

The drive was short, with Harry and Elena telling Jeremy about Hogwarts. Amazed that they had both survived so much, he looked at Elena with new respect in his eyes.

"That's how you can face Klaus down without fear!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, when you have a crazed madman after you, who's literally been trying to kill you since you were a baby, everyone else just looks weak." Elena smiled.

"Klaus is the Hybrid?" Harry asked.

Elena nodded as they pulled into the Grill,"Let's not talk about it right now, ok?" Harry agreed as he opened his sister's door and offered to escort her, just as he'd been doing since they discovered they were twins. Elena smiled and took his arm, allowing him to lead her inside. Jeremy shook his head and lead the way inside.

As Harry and Elena entered, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler all looked up. Damon's heart sank as he saw Elena on the arm of the handsome young brit. Stefan, Matt and Tyler were all amused at Damon's reaction while Bonnie and Caroline wanted to know where Elena kept finding all the hunks. As Harry, Elena, and Jeremy all joined the group, Damon stormed to the bar to order a shot, or two.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Harry," Elena said. "Harry this is Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Tyler. You met Damon earlier today. Harry is going to be spending the school year with us." Harry grinned at Elena.

"It's nice to meet you," He said causing Bonnie and Caroline to swoon at his accent. Damon rejoined the table, glaring at the young man. Even with Damon's attitude, dinner was a lively affair.

Finally Caroline looked at Elena and asked what everybody had been thinking. "So Elena, how did you and Harry meet?"

"Oh we met at school." Elena said.

"The school you went to in England?" Matt asked, "the one you were going to go back to in a month and a half?" "Yes that school." Elena said, "and I'm not going back to it as Harry wanted to come to an American High School. I was already here, so I said I'd spend another year here and Harry could come and stay at our house." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"But isn't your school for special people?" Tyler asked.

"I've been studying by mail and they are going to send us a tutor. It won't be a problem." Elena said.

"So how long have you been with Harry?" Stefan asked, causing Jeremy to choke on his drink. Elena and Harry looked at each other for a moment before answering, but everyone could tell they were communicating. Damon walked away, hurt, and left the grill without hearing Elena's answer.

"Harry and I are twins, Stefan." Elena said, answering her ex. "We were separated at one and reunited at eleven."

"So you aren't messing with my brother's heart?" Stefan asked, relieved.

"NO! I love Damon, that's why I broke up with you." Elena said. She then looked over at the bar, to see he was gone. "Where is he?"

"He left, just about the time when Stefan asked how long you'd been with Harry." Caroline said. Elena looked at Harry who nodded back and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to him," she said, leaving. After she walked outside, she saw Damon's car sitting in the parking lot. Figuring he walked, she started in the direction of the Boarding House, hoping to run into him. She heard a rustling sound behind her and got her wand at the ready as she continued looking for the vampire she loved. She heard a low chuckle to her left. She turned in that direction to see the ugliest man ever leering at her.

"I'm sent to find the male Potter, and I find the female one instead," he hissed in a voice that made her skin crawl. "I always did prefer girls."

"I'm sure you do." Elena said.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with me," his hiss was almost joyous. "I will be rewarded above all his other followers, and because of the honor I will receive I will be generous enough to make your death painless. Just don't resist me."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She asked, memorizing his face. She whipped her wand and cried out, "Expulso!" A jet of light shot the werewolf in the chest, sending him back a hundred and fifty feet. Not checking to see if he was unconsious, she turned and ran for the Boarding House with all the stregnth she could muster. She was almost to the front door when she saw the moon was full.

"You're dead, bitch!" She heard him howl. Knowing his bite would kill Damon, she turned in a different direction and kept running. She was in the deep woods when she heard him behind her.

'Up,' she thought. 'The higher the better.' She climbed the nearest tree and was up at least fifteen feet before the werewolf caught up to her scent and started attacking the tree. She pointed her wand at the beast and focused all her energy into her spell as she shouted "Sectumsempra!"

Large gashes appeared on the beast, causing it to stop it's attack. 'Levicorpus,' she thought flicking her wand, causing the werewolf to float and to keep it from getting away. It hung there, causing Elena to drain too much of her energy making her extremly tired, so she cast a warming spell on herself and slept.


	4. Secrets Revealed

AN: So I forgot to post that I didn't own the characters in this story on my first three posts... whoops! Well I don't own anything, except the plot.

I was super excited to see so many people reading my story! Thank you all for your support! I do like to know if you are actually enjoying this. I don't even care if you want to say something negative, all input is accepted. And so without any further adieu...

Chapter Three

Secrets Revealed

The next morning, Damon was awoken by a frantic pounding at the door. He opened it to see a worried looking Harry and Jeremy standing there.

"Is Elena here?" Harry asked.

"No. Is she supposed to be?" Damon answered with a question.

"She followed you, to tell you something," Jeremy said. "She didn't come home last night and it was a full moon. We realize the resident Werewolves, who are really Hybrids, wouldn't touch her. We thought she might be here, but apparently she isn't. Now we have no clue where she is." Damon looked at the two,noting the same look of worry on their faces.

"Why was she following me?" Damon asked, "I didn't think she would notice me gone."

"Of course she did," snapped Harry. "For some reason that neither I or Jeremy understand, my Elena is in love with you." His emerald green glare met Damon's icy blue one.

"_Your_ Elena?" Damon asked, "if she's in love with me, how is she yours?"

"She's my twin," Harry answered. "If you had stayed last night at the Grill, instead of storming off in a jealous huff, you would have known that. Now, she's stuck in these woods somewhere, possibly injured and we're sitting here arguing!"

"Then let's follow her scent and find her." Damon said, as he looked around. A look of absolute disgust passed over his face.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Werewolf," Damon answered, "but this one absolutely reeks. It's going in this direction." Damon took off, leaving Harry and Jeremy to follow him. Soon they cam upon a body. Damon kicked it.

"He's dead," Damon said. "It looks like he was gutted with a knife." Harry looked closer and recognised the man.

"This is the Werewolf," Harry said. "His name was Fenrir Greyback. He must have been hunting me."

"Very good, Harry." A man stepped out from behind a tree. "Voldemort knew you sent your sister away to be safe. When you were observed boarding a muggle airplane, he decided to send someone to follow you and capture the both of you. Too bad this fool thought that Elena was an easy snack instead."

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"That depends a great deal on your allegiance, Damon." The man said, "who are you loyal to? Yourself? Or your friends?"

"I'm loyal to Elena and anyone who helps protect her." Damon said without hesitation.

"Good, then I am your friend." The man pulled his hood down, revealing his identity as Albus Dumbledore. Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at the old man.

"What is Albus Dumbledore's favorite Candy?" He asked him.

"Lemon Drops," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Harry sighed in relief but before he could say anything else, he heard a crack in the tree above him followed by a high-pitched scream. Using his Quiddich reflexes, Harry caught his sister before she hit the ground.

"Good catch, Harry." Elena said. She then turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"You too, Elena." The professor smiled warmly at her. "Is there somewhere close by that we can talk? I want to give you tow instructions on what will be happening this year."

"We can go to my house," Damon said, "it's close by."

Dumbledore nodded as if he already knew this. "Lead the way, Damon."


	5. Dumbledore

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries... Although I would like to own the sexy body that is Damon Salvatore... READ ON!

Chapter Four

Dumbledore

When they got to the Boarding House, Damon turned and looked at Elena.

"What were you doing up that tree?" He demanded.

"Hiding frlom the werewolf," Elena explained. "I knew that if he bit you, you would be in trouble and there is no guarantee that Klaus would be able to help you this time."

"So you used yourself as bait?" Damon sounded frusterated, "that is so typical of you. Always-"

"The martyr. Yeah, I know Damon. You don't have to remind me." Elena snapped at him. "I knew who that Werewolf was and why he was here. I don't need you telling me that any sacrifice I choose to make for my friends is worthless." Damon winced at the word sacrifice.

"Then why were you following me?" He growled, "if you don't need me?" Elena went pale. This was not a discussion she wanted to have in front of her headmaster and brothers.

"I don't know," Elena lied. Then she turned to Dumbledore, "sir, I just spent the night in a tree and I need a shower. Do you mind if we put off this discussion for later, maybe when there are fewer people around?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Of course, Elena. Please remember your stregnths can also be your weaknesses." Elena nodded and stormed out of the house. As soon as she left, Jeremy turned to the distraught vampire.

"Wow, Damon, way to tell Elena that she's worthless." He said, Damon looked ashamed of himself.

"I know she isn't worthless," Damon snapped. "I was jsut worried and it came out as anger."

"Don't worry, Damon." Harry said, "She's disappointed that you think she's so fragile, all you hve to do is show her you don't think that and you're fine. We already know she loves you, you just need to relax some. Damon nodded his agreement and the next hour or so was spent with Damon getting to know Harry a little better. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Maybe we should fill Damon in on some of the highlights of the past six years, Harry." He suggested. Harry nodded and turned to the blue-eyed vampire.

"What do you know about our school in England?" Harry asked. Damon opened his mouth to answer but before he could, the front door opened and closed. Everyone turned to see Elena returning. She had showered and changed her clothes. Her hair was still dripping, even though she knew she could have used a charm to dry it.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I really needed some clean clothes and a shower. Plus, I think I had some Werewolf blood on me." She shuddered and sat down next to Damon, across from Jeremy and Harry. "So Harry was asking Damon what he knows about our school in England?"

"Not much really," Damon said. "I know it's in Scotland and that you've been going tehre since you were eleven, and that it's for gifted people."

"So you remembered everything I told you?" Elena asked. Damon nodded his agreement and she continued, "Okay. Well the basics are, the school I go to is called Hogwarts. Special children go there to learn magic." Damon looked a little surprised at this revelation.

"Magic? Like the kind Bonnie does?" He asked.

"Not really, Bonnie's magic comes from the Native American religion, ours come from our blood." Elena explained, then shook her head. "No, I'm not explaining it right."

"Maybe I should explain, Elena." Professor Dumbledore offered.

"Please do,sir." Elena looked relieved as the powerful wizard volunteered.

"It is a matter of the blood that flows through your veins, as Elena explained, but also one of ancestry. The witches of Bonnie's line are what are left of the Native American Shamans who lived on this continent when it was settled. As such, Bonnie depends heavily on others to help her cas spells and she follows the strict Balance laws of Nature." Dumbledore explained, "these witches are more commonly known as wiccans. Wizards like Harry, Elena, and I are descended from powerful wizards like Merliln. In fact Harry and Elena can claim an unbroken line descending from two powerful wizards, Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. We are born with a powerful core that allows us to channel power througha magical conduit that allows us to manipulate the world around us. Each wizard is given such a conduit when they turn eleven. Elena will demonsstrate something simple." Elena pulled out her holly and phoenix wand and grinned at Harry. He grinned back.

"Swish and Flick." Harry said causing Elena to giggle. Damon raised his eyebrow, but said nothing as Elena pointed her wand at his bottle of Bourbon.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, flicking her wand causing the bottle to hover a foot or so off the table. She released the spell and looked at Damon. "I've been able to do that since I was eleven. As the years progressed, I've learned to do more advanced spells, including the spells I used on the Werewolf last night."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Damon asked increduosly.

"Everyday, but I couldn't. I had made a promise on my life and magic that I would tell no one without permission. If I had,I would have died, making your protection worthless." Elena explained. Damon grunted, not liking, but seeing the validity of Elena's argument.

"All right, now that you've explained your secret to me, what are you running from?" He asked.

"Something way worse than Klaus." Jeremy said. "Klaus at least wants Elena to live."

"Jeremy!" Elena exclaimed.

"Oh please, like you aren't hiding from Moldy Shorts or whateverhis name is?" Jeremy asked, "if you weren't then why are you here and not there?"

"We're here to learn how to deal with him, Jeremy." Harry said.

"And like I said yesterday, I'd rather deal with a lunatic wizarding overlord that I will be able to kill, than a crazed hybrid Original vampire that I can't." Elena said.

"Wait, what?" Damon asked. Before Elena could answer, she felt a burning where her scar was. She gasped and put her hand over her chest and tried to breathe. She looked at Harry and found him on the ground, fighting with something. Ignoring her own pain, she kneeled down next to her twin.

"Harry, fight it. It isn't real." She said, "learn to close your mind. Focus on something else, like flying. Think about the freedom being on your broom gives you." He gasped, opened his eyes, and looked in hers. Emerald met emerald.

"Let's go flying later?" He asked. She nodded.

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"He knows we aren't in England, but doesn't know we are together." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Very well," Dumbledore replied turning to Damon, "When Harry and Elena were a year old, they were attacked by a very violent wizard named Tom Riddle. The physical cause of this is the lightning bolt shaped scars that adorn both Harry's forehead and Elena's chest. Due to the nature of the curse used, whenever Tom is feeling something strongly, Elena and Harry feel echos of it." Damon reached for Elena's hand, not believing he'd almost never gotten the chance to know her as Dumbledore continued, "what makes these two so special is that they survived a curse that has a one hundred percent kill rate."

"Yeah, because our mom sacrificed herself to save us," Harry said. "She invoked a piece of old magic that protects us from him until our seventeenth birthday, which is in a couple of days."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry to be leaving you here, but until we can fully destroy Voldemort, I want you to be safe. I will also be sending Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger with your tutor." Dumble dore said, " Oh, and your tutor will be Professor Snape. Good day to all of you." Dumbledor swept out of the house and disapparated with a crack taht made Damon and Jeremy jump.


	6. New Arrivals

A/N: Yay! A new Chapter! Just wanted to remind you all that I am not J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, or The wonderful talent that originally came up with TVD, so I don't own anything, except the plot. Thank you so much for reading. I'd like to know what you think so please review as well. Here we go!

Chapter Five

New Arrivals

After Dumbledore left, Elena looked at Harry. He rolled his eyes and she shrugged. Draco Malfoy had become one of her and Harry's best friends since Elena had been petrified in her second year. Draco had even shown respect for Hermione after she punched him in the face durning their third year. She had alsways liked Professor Snape, even if Harry didn't.

"We are going to have to add three bedrooms to the house." Harry said.

"Well, we can expand the ones that are already there and put up walls... or you, Draco, and Jeremy can share, and Hermione and I can share." Elena said, "then we can put Professor Snape in Jenna's room." Elena's voice caught on Jenna's name.

"Or, you can all stay here. We have plenty of room." Damon said.

"Thatwill only work if i can have your room." Elena grinned. Harry smirked at his sister. Damon looked at Elena and grinned back.

"I will be glad to share my room with you, Elena." He said.

"Great! Now that that's straightened out, maybe we should go pack so that we can be settled when everyone else gets here." Jeremy said, leaving the room with Harry. Elena got up to follow her brothers, but was stalled by Damon,who was looking at her with something different in his eyes.

"I could have never known you." He said, with somehting close to anguish in his voice. "You helped me change who I am. How would that have happened if you had died?" Elena leaned over and kissed him, surprising both of them, but it felt so right.

"I love you, Damon." Elena said simply before she left to help her brothers pack their clothes. Within a couple of hours, they were packed and had dust covers on all the furniture. Elena cleaned out the bathroom and the refrigerator. Harry set wards around the house and Jeremy locked the front door. Then they packed themselves into Elena's car and headed for the Boarding House.

When they got there, Elena saw that Stefan was back. Deciding to shock the brooding vampire, Elena sent her things floating through the house to Damon's room. Unfortunatly Stefan was in his room and didn't notice anything. Harry and Jeremy chose rooms closer to Stefan than Damon for obvious reasons. Harry was also sure to mark Hermione, Draco and Professor Snape's room. Out of orneryness, he gave Draco the room closest to Damon and Elena.

After Elena finished unpacking, she went downstairs to start dinner. As she figured everyone would be hungry, she decided to make spaghetti. She pulled out all the ingredients for the sauce, and heard a knock on the door. She got to it at the same time as Damon, so they opened the door together. As soon as the door was opened Elena was tackled by a blur of curly brown hair. She was followed in the house by a young man with platinum blonde hair and an older man with greasy black hair.

"Come on, Mya, let the woman breathe." The young man said. Mya let go and Elena looked at the young man expectantly. He too, hugged Elena.

"It's good to see you guys," Elena said. She then looked at the older man and said,"hello, Godfather."

"Hello, Goddaughter," the man answered, hugging her. Damon raised his eyebrow at the man. Godfather?

"Damon," Elena got his attention. "This is my best friend, Hermione Granger, we call her Mya for short, this is Draco Malfoy, Harry's best friend and this is our Godfather, Severus Snape. He taught us potions, deuling and over the next year will be tutoring us magically." Damon shook everyone's hand accordingly. As they were finishing, Harry came downstairs. When he saw Draco, he grinned.

"Hey, Dragon." He greeted the blonde Slytherin.

"Hey, Gryffin," Draco retorted. They embraced quickly. Harry then hugged Hermione and his Godfather.

"I have a message for you two from Sirius Black." Severus said, "he said to watch out for big dogs come Christmas." Elena grinned.

"That's great, I love dogs!" She said, "as long as they aren't trying to eat me." Harry shook his head while Hermione chuckled and Draco rolled his eyes.

"How many bigh dogs have tried to eat you recently, 'Lena?" He asked.

"Just Frenrir Greyback," Elena said calmly, "but he's ead now. I used a coupleof your inventions on him, Sev."

"Which ones?" Severus asked.

"Sectumsempra and Levicorpus," Elena said. "It tookme all nught and I was stuck up a tree, but there was no way I was either letting him near my friends or escape."

"Yeah, the last thing we need right now is that psycho breathing down our necks while we try to figure out how to kill him." Hermione said. Damon's fists tightened at the mention of the wizard who wanted to kill his Elena. They were all interupted by a loud gurgle coming from both Elena and Hermione's stomachs. Everyone laughed at the tension breaker.

"Elena, why don't we go to the Grill to eat?" Damon said, "then nobody has to cook or clean up."

"Sounds good, let's just show everyone where they will be sleeping so they can put down their luggage. Then we will go eat." Elena suggested. Everyone agreed. After showing everyone where their rooms were, they all left to the Grill.


	7. Getting Settled

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer: Dawn Elliot! Thank you so much for your feedback.

Oh yeah... I don't own HP or TVD...

Chapter Six

Getting Settled

The trip to the Mystic Grill that evening was uneventful. Elena and Damon taught Harry and Draco how to play pool whilie Hermione and Jeremy watched. After a couple of Games, they decided that itwas time to head home. The group got back at the same time as Stefan. He looked at the group but said nothing as they walked into the house. When they got into the living room, Stefan turned to Elena.

"Who are your friends?" He asked.

"This is Hermione, Draco and Severus." Elena said. "They're from the same school as Harry and I in England." Stefan nodded and then looked at Severus.

"You're a little old to be a student aren't you?" He asked.

"I could say the same to you, Stefan." Severus said, "but I'm not a student, I'm a teacher. I was sent over by the headmaster of their school to tutor them in subjects they will miss by being here instead of at Hogwarts this year."

"What kind of subjects?" Stefan asked.

"Battle magic," said Harry.

"Very advanced potions," said Hermione.

"Defense against the Darkest Arts," Draco supplied.

"And probably, Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures." Elena finished.

"What classifies as a magical creature?" Damon asked, curious.

"Unicorns, Fairies, Bowtrickles, Centaurs, Vampires, Giants, Dragons, and Werewolves," Elena rattled off.

"Don't forget Merpeople, Grindylow, and Kappas," Harry grinned at his twin.

"How could I forget the merpeople?" Elena said with a shudder.

"Yeah, they tend to leave a lasting impression." Draco said, wincing at the memory. Stefan looked fromone to the other, trying to decide if they were all crazy or joking. Damon saw the confusion in his brother's eyes and decided to fix it.

"Stefan, they're wizards." Damon said.

"What?" Stefan asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"We're wizards, descended from Merlin, or at least Harry and Elena are. Hermione is of Non-magical descent and I'm descended from another wizarding line." Draco said.

"Yeah, right." Stefan said. "Prove it."

"Okay," Elena said, her green eyes flashing with annoyance. She whipped out her wand, pointed it at Stefan and thought 'Levicorpus'. Stefan immediatly fliped upside down and hovered int the air. Damon's eyebrows rose in amusement, glad that Elena had chosen a more gentle spell to show him her powers.

"Whoa, that's the spell you used on Greyback?" Draco asked her.

"One of them," Elena said. "I also used Sectumsempra. It seemed effective enough."

"Yeah, Dumbledore mentioned you had an unconventional way of killing rogue Werewolves." Hermione said, "but you may want to let him go." Elena flicked her wand, thinking 'Liberacorpus' and Stefan fell to the floor with a thump.

"What the hell!" Stefan exclaimed, irritated. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Elena stated plainly. Stefan stared at her as if she was nuts.

"You can do magic?" He asked increduosly.

"Yes, Steffan, I can do magic. I cas spells, brew postions, and fly on a really fast broom that my Dogfather gave me for Christmas when I was thirteen." Elena said, exasperated. "I also have an archenemy that in some ways makes a hybrid like Klaus look like a fuzzy little puppy."

"You fly a broom?" Stefan asked, causing everyone in the room to snicker.

"Out of all that, he caught the flying bit. Not too bright, is he?" Draco smirked. At that comment, Stefan had him pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Stupefy!" A red light flew from the tip of Draco's wand, flinging Stefan across the room. "I can kill with a few choice words, Vampire, you would do well to remember that."

"All right, Draco, calm your jets." Elena said. "No murder or killing spells on the friendlys, remember?"

"They are only considered friendly when they don't have me by the neck, 'Lena," Draco said calmly. "I will defend myself."

"Fine, fine." Elena said. She then looked at Stefan who waslooking warily back at the group.

Suddenly, Elena felt a sharp pain in her chest. Gasping at the pain, she noticed dimly that Harry was wincing in pain as well. Suddenly everything went black and she collapsed to the floor. Noticing his twin on the floor, Harry stregnthened his shields and picked her up to lay her on the couch.

"What's going on?" Damon asked him.

"Voldemort is very angry, and Elena's been pulled into his mind." Harry said, "It happens sometimes, we just have to wait for her to wake up."

"On that disturbing note, I'm going to bed." Stefan said, " don't think there's anything we can do to help her."

"True," Draco said, "We will see what the snake is up to in the morning." With that, everyone left the room, leaving Harry and Damon to watch Elena.

*_Meanwhile_*

Elena found herself in another room. She was sitting in a chair with Lucius Malfoy kneeling in front of her.

"You told me he was the best tracker at my disposal!" She screamed at the cowering man.

"M-my L-lord, he is," stammered out the sniveling fool.

"Then where is he?" She asked roughly.

"I don't know My Lord," Lucius said. He seemed to want to say more, but a door opened and Bellatrix entered, interrupting him.

"Forgive the intrusion, My Lord, but this message was just delivered for you, from Dumbledore." She said.

"Give it to me," Elena hissed. The woman handed over the note. It read:

'Tom, I wanted to inform you that the Werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, is dead. He had the misfortune of runninf across on of my associates who is far more clever than Greyback ever thought of being. With that in mind, please remember that Harry and Elena Potter are better protected than you can imagine. Please refrain from sending any more of your 'friends' to retrieve them for you, as they will most likely meet the same fate. Hoping you are well, Albus Dumbledore.'

Elena screamed, the anger tearing out of her. She noticed her two closest associates kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"What else?" She spat.

"There was an accident My Lord," Lucius said. "My son, Snape, and the Granger Mudblood were making a potion that went wrong. It exploded, killing all three of them and incenerating their bodies."

"By saying the Granger Mudblood was helping, he meant that they were using her body parts as potion ingredients, My Lord." Bellatrix said. That bit of news did not displease her, however being chastized by Dumbledore! That insult was too great to ignore. She looked at the two in front of her.

"Find the Potter twins! Bring them too me! This ends soon. I will dance in their blood while Dumbledore watches!" She exclaimed. Bellatrix and Lucius bowed and left the room. Elena turned her back to the door and gazed into the fire. "This will end."

Suddenly, Elena felt a pulling sensation and gasped as she felt herself return to her body. She opened her eyes to see a pair of emerald eyes and one of sapphire gazing at her with concern. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, looking for everyone else.

"They all went to bed, you've been out for about three hours." Harry explained.

"He's sending Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange to find us." Elena said "Dumbledore sent a letter to him, saying that Greyback is dead and basically taunted him into sending his two strongest after us."

"Who are Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange?" Damon asked.

"Lucius is head of the Malfoy Family. He is very adamant about Blood Purity and is one of Voldemort's right hand men." Elena said, "unfortunatly, he is also Draco's father. You should know what it's like to be different than what your father wants." Damon winced, he did know what it was like.

"Bellatrix is just as twisted as Voldemort," Harry continued where Elena left off. "She tortured a friend of ours parent's to insanity with a simple curse."

"Simple, but powerful." Elena remembered it being used on her. Harry wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"Speaking from experience?" Damon asked her seriously.

"Yes, after Voldemort's rebirth, I was held down while Death Eaters took turns cursing me. They were trying to break me so they could do other tings. Luckily, Harry's a better wizard than Voldemort." Explained Elena, "he kind of exploded, knocking everyone in the area away frome and got me out of there." Harry hugged his sister close. He would die before allowing anyone to harm her. Damon looked at the green-eyed wizard with new respect.

"Sounds like Harry's good to have around in a pinch." Damon said. Elena smiled and nodded.

"He is," she agreed. "Just like you." The unexpected compliment made Damon smile.

"So what do you propose we do about the incoming non-friendlies?" He asked.

"We can't do anything about them until the find us," Elena said, "so we just need to remain vigilante, keeping an eye out." Her rumbling stomach interrupted and she laughed. "Apparently, I'm hungry. Do you have anything edible?"

"I don't think so, unless you want spaghetti." Damon said, "I guess we'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, not that it helps you now."

"I have an idea,' Harry said, getting up and going to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came out with two large glasses of milk, a cup of blood, and a bag of potato chips. "I switched fridges with the Dursleys for a few minutes, they won't miss the food." He handed a glass of milk to Elena and the blood to Damon, then went back to the kitchen, returning with three sandwiches.

"I thought you would prefer blood to milk," he said to Damon, handing him a sandwich. Damon thanked him and took a huge gulp before taking a bite of his sandwich. It was exceptionally well constructed. They ate in silence and when they were done, Elena took the plates into the kitchen. Damon followed and pulled her close to him.

"I was so jealous when Harry showed up, I wanted to rip his throat out." Damon said to her, holding her tightly. "You never did get around to saying what you wanted to say to me last night."

"Was it only last night? It feels like a week," Elena said, "are you sure I didn't say? I could've sworn I mentioned it to you."

"No, you didn't," Damon said, scooping her up and carrying her to their room, after noting that Harry was already upstairs. He threw her on the bed. "Now spill."

"Hang on a second," Elena pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door, "Collarportus, Muffliato." The door squelched shut. "Now, I've properly locked the door and silenced the room, what did you want to know?" Damon landed on the bed next to her and gazed into her eyes.

"Were you just following me to tell me Harry's your twin, or was there something else?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this." She said, "it's seems now is." She gazed into his blue eyes nervously and pulled her courage together. "I love you Damon."


	8. A New Relationship

A/N: Another chapter my lovely readers! A big thank you to everyone who is following or favorited my story, :)

I don't own HP or TVD. If I did, Damon and Elena would've gotten together from the start. That being said, on with the show!

Chapter Seven

A New Relationship

Damon leaned over and kissed Elena. It was tender and soft, yet somehow it took Elena's breathe away. Her heart swelled as she looked into the Vampire's eyes, which were filled with so much love that Elena thought her heart would burst.

"I love you too, Elena." Damon said. She grinned, but fatigue began to take over her body, as she yawned. Snuggling in bed next to her Damon, Elena fell asleep in complete bliss. Damon watched his precious Elena sleep for awhile before settling in next to her.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered, kissing her temple. His last thoughts before falling asleep were happy that Elena was finally his.

Meanwhile, Hermione was having trouble sleeping. She laid there for a few hours, tossing and turning before deciding to get up and see if she could find Elena, or even better, Draco. She'd had a crush on himsince he took Elena to the Yule ball in their fourth year. Elena had been gorgeous in a dark green dress that emphasized her gorgeous eyes, but Draco stole the show in a black tux that made his silver eyes stand out.

She peeked in one doorto find Harry sleeping. The next door was Professor Snape, she didn't even have to open the door to know that. Finally, she found Draco's room. It was the second to last room. Closing the door softly, she went to his bed and climbed in, amazed at her boldness.

"Mya?" Draco asked, "what are you doing? Am I dreaming again?"

"No Draco, you aren't dreaming," Hermione said. "I can't sleep and was hoping you'd cudle with me." Her cheeks were bright red from saying this, but she didn't flinch back when he touched her.

"That works, I was hoping you'd come." He said, "my beautiful Mya." Part of him thought he was still dreaming and that she would be gone in the morning. Hermione smiled and snuggled in next to him. As she finally drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn she heard him murmur "I love you, Mya." She blushed at the thought.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling safe and secure in Draco's arms. She reached up and moved a lock of hair that had fallen in his face.

"My handsome Dragon," she whispered. "The one I love." He opened his eyes suddenly, making her jump. His liquid silver gaze met her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you mean it?" He asked her.

"That I love you?" She asked, he nodded. "Yes, I do."

"I love you, too, my Mya." He said before kissing her. Hermione melted into the kiss thoroughly giving herself over to Draco. They gazed into each others eyes until they heard Jeremy moving in the room next to them. As they got up, Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. He grinned back.

"Feel free to borrow any of my clothes," Draco offered.

"Thanks," Hermione grinned. "Maybe I should move my clothes in here. I slept better last night than since he came back."

"I'd like that, because I did too," Draco kissed her. Hermione then found Draco's old Quiddich jersey and a pair of sweats taht she Transfigured inot leggings. She got dressed quickly and turned to find Draco gazing at her in astonishment.

"What?" She asked.

"You look amazing in Slytherin colors." He said, she smiled at him.

"You're the only Snake I'd wear them for." She said truthfully. After they finished getting ready, they went downstairs to find Harry, Stefan and Jeremy talking quietly and Elena and Damon sitting on the couch, gazing into each others eyes, oblivious to the world around them.

"If we hadn't just spent the past few hours doing that, I'd be disgusted," Draco said. Hermione giggled, breaking Elena and Damon from their trance. Elena saw their interlocked fingers and grinned.

"It's about time!" She said, surprising both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. "You two have been crushing each other for ages." Hermione grinned back at her friend. All the boys in the room not in relationships rolled their eyes and snorted at the same time. Before anything more could be said, a loud knock at the door startled everyone in the room.

"I'll get it." Stefan said, walking to the door, followed by everyone else. He opened the door to find a very smug looking Original Hybrid standing there. "Klaus, what do owe this displeasure this morning?"

"Actually, I came to see my Doppelganger." Klaus said, haughtily.

"And what do I owe thi displeasure?" Elena asked.

"I came to tell you I'm leaving town for a while." Klaus said, "I beg you to try and keep your pretty neck safe while I'm gone." Elena smirked at him as she didn't fear him.

"Of course, Klaus. I will stay safe, just for you." She responded in sweet sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think it's time you remember who I am, darling, and that I hold the power in this relationship." Klaus turned to Stefan and was about to compel him to turn off his swithch again when he found himself flying across the yard. The front door of the Boarding Hoouse slammed shut and Klaus was forced to glare at the front door, and walk away.

Elena was shaking with the power that ha just coursed through her body. She had never used a wandless repelling charm before, or a repelling charm with that much stregnth. Damon walked over and put his arm around her.

"Easy there superwitch." He gently murmured in her ear. Elena calmed down gradually and her shaking eventually stopped. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Damon. "I've never even attempted to harness that kind of power without my wand before." She explained.

"I've seen you do it," Harry said, "In the graveyard, when Voldemort came back, but I don't think you knew what you were doing."

"Probably not," Elena said, a ripple traveling through her at the memory of that torturous night. Damon held her close, knowing that she needed reassurance. Stefan looked curiously at Elena.

"What happened?" He asked.

"More physical pain htatn you can ever imagine." Elena said, "Definitly the worst night of my life. That includes being Klaus' sacrifice."

"Really," Stefan asked, "I thought dyig could be the worst thing to ever happen to you?"

"No, Stefan." Hermione said quietly from Dracos' side. "There are some things that are so much worse than death."

"Like what?" Stefan asked.

"You could have your soul sucked out through your mouth," Harry said.

"Be tortured to insanity," Draco added.

"Watch as a madman slaughters all those you love, and then leaves you alive," Elena said. "Or in some cases, be foreced to be a Vampire." Stefan winced at the obvious dig. "And in a lot of people's cases, be a Werewolf," Hermione finished.

"I'm sure you guys can go on all day, but I'm sure we have better things to do," Damon said.

"Yeah, we need to go grocery shopping," Elena said. When everyone groaned, she added, "and school stuff."

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Draco said sarcastically.

"We also need clothes for the End of Summer Ball," Elena added.

"Well, let's get school stuff in a couple of weeks as school really doesn't start for another month," Damon suggested. "We can go grocery shopping this morning, and Elena and Hermione can get their gowns this afternoon. I'm sure that Stefan, Jeremy and I have a plethora of Tuxes that Harry and Draco can choose from." The boys looked much happier at this announcement. Elena rolled her eyes and got up to see if there was any orange juice in the kitchen. Harry followed her, as he could tell she was upset about something.

As soon as they left the room, Hermione silenced it and looked expectantly at the four remaining guys. "All right guys, tomorrow is Elena and Harry's seventeenth birthday. In the wizarding world, this is a big deal, as it marks a witch or wizard becoming of age," She said. "Once of age, they can accept marriage proposals and inherit any titles left to them by their ancestors. I think we should throw them a party."

"Good idea, Mya!" Draco said enthusiastically, "we can plan it today while you guys are dress shopping. You just have to take Harry along with you so he won't have a clue." Damon, Jeremy and Stefan all nodded their agreements.

"I will call all of Elena's friends in town," Stefan said.

"Call everybody," Hermione said. "Let's make it a formal occasion, I'll convince Elena to get two dresses. The decorations should be in Elena and Harry's favorite colors, which are pink and blue. I'll get teh cake tomorrow morning. You guys should clean and decorate the ball room. Or just call some House elves to help, I'm sure Dobby and Winky would be delighted." Damon, Stefan and Jeremy looked amazed at the speed that words were coming out of her mouth. Draco just smirked,

"What happened to S.P.E.W.?" He asked, she shrugged.

"The elves like the work," she said. "Why don't you guys do the grocery shopping for the week while Elena and I go dress shopping?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said, that will make it so we can get party food without Elena knowing." The rest of the guys agreed. Draco went to wake Severus to let him know of the plans and Hermione went to go get Elena and Harry so they could go shopping.


	9. Shopping Trip

A/N: Hello! Just wanted to remind you all that I don't own TVD or HP... just twisting things to my own imaginings. ENJOY!

Chapter Eight

Shopping Trip

Elena, Harry and Hermione left to go dress shopping after Damon assured Elena that they would buy enough food for the week. Harry didn't understand why her had to go with them until Hermione told him it ws because he had impeccable taste and that he was the only one both Elena and Hermione would agree on to judge their dresses. This placated every male in the room. On the wasy, Hermione said there would be a formal gathering welcoming her, Draco and Harry the next day. Elena agreed to find a formal dress for that occasion as well.

Elena quickly found a beautiful periwinkle dress that fit her perfectly and made her eyes sparkle. It was strapless, with a sweetheart cut neckline. She knew she had the perfect jewelry to go with it at home. All she needed was a pair of shoes to match, which she did, in a sparkly gray color.

Hermione found a dark pink dress that brought out the gold in her chocolate eyes. It was a simple dress, with spaghetti straps. The pink shoes she also found went with it perfectly. Both girls agreed that they had found their dress for the Ball.

For the event the next day, Elena found an emerald green dress that matched her eyes exactly. It had a fitted sleeveless top and a full, loose skirt. Matching it with a pair of green heels, she knew she would feel like a queen in this dress. With it being her seventeenth birthday, she wanted to look extra special.

Hermione found a shimmery gold sleeveless gown that cinched at the waist and flowed down her legs. The matching gold shoes gave her a little extra height so she would feel confident dancing with anybody. Harry agreed that both girls would look amazing on both occasions.

After the girls made their purchases, Harry wanted to get something out of Gringots, so they stopped there. Elena wanted to get some potions supplies and Hermione wanted some books,so the three split up, agreing to meet back at the bank in one hour. Elena quickly got the ingredients she neededand got some owl treats for Hedwig. On her way back to the bank, she paused at the quiddich store for Harry's birthday present. She got him a watch taht had been made out of a snitch. As her brother ws an amazing seeker, she knew he would appreciate it. Deciding to get it engraved, she stopped at the jeweller where she had hers and Harry's lockets made. The old Goblin, Gnarl, looked at her with shrewd eyes.

"How may I help you, Miss Potter?" He asked.

"I want to get my family crest engraved on this watch for Harry. How much will it cost?" She asked him.

"A coming of age present?" He asked her.

"Yes, tomorrow is our seventeenth birthday." She answered.

"Who's older?"

"I am."

"Are you aware of what that means?"

"Yes, I will become Lady Potter." She answered.

"And your brother will inherit Potter Manor." Gnarl told her. "Your vault will be split into two, one for you and one for him. Not that it's a big deal, you Potters have been around since Merlin, and you will have more gold than you can possibly spend in ten lifetimes, even split in two." He looked at the young woman in front of him. Over the past year, they had become as close to friends as a Goblin and a Human could. She treated him with the respect and honor that no Wizard ever gave anyone of his race. He admired her greatly for that.

"Money doesn't matter to me, Gnarl." Elena said, "I only want to live in a world that's safe, where families aren't torn apart because of one man's insanity." The old Goblin nodded before speaking Gobbeldegook over the watch. The Potter Family Crest appeared on the back.

"No charge," he grunted, handing it back to Elena. "How are those lockets working for you?"

"They absorbed the charms just like you told me they would, and I gave one to Harry, so we can both be protected when we need it." Elena answered. Gnarl nodded at her and reached down to get a box off of the bottom shelf. He handed it to Elena.

"This is my coming of age gift to you," He told her. "Inside are six bracelets of Goblin made silver. Each one has a name and a jewel on it. They will connect you, so that if ever you need the other, you will be able to directly apparate to that person. In the case of your Vampire friends, the bracelet will port them there." Elena smiled at the old Goblin.

"Thank you, Gnarl," She said to him. "May your enemies never prosper."

"And may you always find good fortune," He responded, "Have a good day." She left the store and walked to the meeting point. She saw that she was the first one there. Sitting down, she decided to open the box. Each bracelet was exquisitly made with a moonstone set in it. She smiled as she slipped hers on. There was also one for Harry, Hermione, Draco, Severus and Damon.

"Elena!" Called Hermione running up to her, "have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here myself, and we're still waiting for Harry," Elena answered her. "Here I got this for you. It's designed to help protect you, plus if you're ever in danger, then we can come help you." Hermione put it on and looked at it carefully.

"Is this moonstone?" She asked, Elena nodded. "Wow moonstone is really good for using as a defense stone. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Elena hugged her friend. Just then, Harry joined them and they headed home.


	10. Birthday Gifts

A/N: I do not own TVD or HP... and that makes me kinda sad.

Chapter Nine

Birthday Gifts

When they got home, they found an anxious Damon waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" He asked as Harry pulled four dresses out of the trunk.

"We needed some things from town, and Harry got lost." Hermione said, "Did you get everything set?"

"Yep," Damon said, popping the p. "Did you?"

"Yep," replied Hermione in the same tone.

"I have something for you," Elena told Damon.

"What," he asked.

"This," she said, fastening the bracelet with his name on it to his wrist. "I have one like it, as does Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Severus. If any of us are in danger, it will let you know, and take you to the person. If you are ever in danger it will tell me, and I will come to your side." Damon looked at the bracelet in awe.

"Wait, no bracelet for St. Stefan?" He asked.

"Nope," Elena said. "It was made specifically for you. I have to give Draco and Sev theirs." She kissed Damon and walked into the house to deliver the bracelets, then she went to put away her gowns.

The next morning, Elena woke up with magic fizzing through her veins. She grinned. It was her seventeenth birthday. Feeling the need to be in the air, she put on a tank top and yoga pants. She threw her messy hair into a quick ponytail before running out the bedroom door. Unsurprisingly, she met Harry in the living room.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her.

"Like magic has replaced your blood?" She asked, he nodded. "Yeah I did, I have this uncontrollable urge to fly, want to join me?" Harry nodded his agreement, but as they were getting ready to leave, an owl swooped down, dropping a letter at their feet. Elena bent down and grabbed it. She looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"You're the older twin, you open it," He said. She nodded and opened the parchment. It read;

'Dear Lady Elena and Lord Harry: It is my duty as custodian of your parents' accounts to let you know that the magical bond on your cores was released at midnight, July 31. The cause of this being you are now of age and able to claim your rights as Lady and Lord Potter. Congratulations. This letter is also to remind Lady Elena that her full name is now Lady Elena Lily Potter. You are both now able to access the entire amount in the Potter Vaults totalling in over 1587 billion Galleons and growing. At the request of Lord Harry, we are keeping the vault keys until Lord Voldemort's downfall. However, should yo need access to the vaults at any time, please do not hesitate to come in to Gringotts. Thank you for your business and a very sincere Happy Birthday to both of you. Yours sincerely, Clubfoot.'

Elena looked at Harry, "I guess I'm not a Gilbert anymore." She chuckled, sadly. "I thought I'd feel sadder." Harry smiled, then kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, 'Lena." He whispered.

"You too," She said back, "now let's go fly." He grinned in agreement and they headed out the front door. Neither of them saw Stefan watching them. He took a deep breath. He always knew Elena was special, the way she inspired love from everyone. She didn't even have to try for anyone to like her, it just happened naturally. He wondered when he had begun to think of Elena as a sister and not a girlfriend. It was sudden, he knew that, but couldn't put the precise date on it. He was glad that she had chosen Damon. Damon would show her everyday that she was precious and he would never hurt her. Stefan began to wonder if he was ever going to find someone he could love like that.

Shaking off that lonely thought, Stefan went to make pancakes for everyone. He knew Elena loved them, and he wanted her to have a special birthday breakfast. As he was flipping the first batch, Damon came into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning, Brother." Stefan said, handing him a mug of warm blood.

"Morning, Stefan, what's got you so chipper this morning?" Damon asked, taking a swig.

"It's a beautiful day," Stefan said, shrugging.

"That it is, have you seen Elena?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she and Harry went for a flight a bit ago, they should be back soon." Stefan responded. Before Damon could say anything, they heard Elena laugh with her brother.

"No way, Harry James, I totally won!" Elena's voice rang out as she and Harry came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, because you cheated, Elena Lily." Harry retorted, pouting.

"Nope, because I'm the better flyer of the two of us." She countered before noticing Damon and Stefan watching the two of them. "Good morning boys!"

"Good morning, Elena." Said Damon and Stefan at the same time. Elena smiled and kissed Damon. Their kiss was beginning to get intense when they heard someone clearing their throat in the background. Elena and Damon broke apart to see Stefan laughing and Harry bright red.

"Really, Potter?" Elena said, "you need a woman."

"True, too bad I don't know any in the area," Harry said.

"You'll meet someone," Stefan reassured him.

"I just don't want it to take a couple hundred years," Harry replied.

"I know," Stefan responded. Elena reached out and patted her brother on his shoulder while Damon did the same for Stefan. Stefan smiled at the twins and handed them the pancakes he made. Elena's eyes lit up at her favorite breakfast treat. Harry just thanked him and sat down to eat.

As they ate, Damon decided he needed to go shopping for Elena and Harry's birthday presents. He excused himself and left the room. Stefan followed him out.

"Yes?" Damon asked.

"Are you going to get birthday presents for Harry and Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Yep," Damon answered, "why?"

"I need to do that same kind of shopping as well, mind if I join you?" Came Stefan's reply.

"Yeah, sure." Damon agreed, as they were getting ready to go, Draco came downstairs with Hermione.

"Damon, I need your help." Draco said.

"What with?" Damon asked, kinda annoyed.

"I still need to get birthday presents for the twins," Draco explained. "Will you take me?"

"Yeah, but you have to be ready to go now." Damon answered, "do you need to come too, Hermione?"

"No, I got stuff for them yesterday. Sev said that he had things too, so we're good." She replied, "I'm going to be spending the better part of the day with Elena, getting ready for the night." Damon rolled his eyes as he quickly ushered Stefan and Draco out. Hermione grinned and went to get Elena.

Eight hours later found the girls tweezed, loofahed, waxed and polished within an inch of their lives.

"It's worth the effort," Elena said, admiring how her skin glowed. Hermione nodded her agreement as she pulled curlers out of Elena's hair before twisting it into a up-do that left her brown hair falling in ringlets. Adding gold butterflies in strategic places completed the style. Elena then pulled Hermione's hair into the same style, using ruby hair jewels instead of butterflies. They then put their gowns for that evening on, being careful not to destroy their hair. Black eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss completed each girls look. Hermione finished before Elena, but needed to check on the party so she slipped out with her shoes before Elena noticed.

Elena was having some trouble zipping her gown when she got some assistance. "Thank you," she said before turning around and smiling. "Harry."

"You look beautiful," Harry told her. "But you are missing something."

"These," he said, handing her a box. She opened it to see a necklace that was the Potter family crest on a chain so fine it could have been invisible and a tiara that was set with her favorites stones, emeralds and opals. "I found them in the family vaults when I asked Clubfoot for some jewels to give for your birthday. I was told the necklace was Mom's favorite and I designed the tiara for you, knowing you love to play up your eyes." Tears filled Elena's eyes as she hugged her twin.

"I have something for you, too." She told him handing him his gift. He grinned as he opened it to see the watch. His grin broadened when he noticed the Potter crest engraved on it.

"Happy Birthday," they said to each other in unison laughing. Harry then fastened his watch on and helped Elena put on her necklace and tiara.

"I am so proud of you both," a voice came from behind them. Elena and Harry turned to see the Spirit of Lily Potter standing there with tears in her eyes. "You have grown to be the best people any mother could want her children to be. Elena, my eldest, you are beautiful, kind, strong, loyal and independent. Not to mention you are intelligent and unafraid to give of yourself completely to protect your friends. You are the young woman I imagined you being when I first held you in my arms." Elena had tears streaming down her face as she heard her mother's words of praise. Lily then turned to Harry, "Harry, my only boy. You are handsome, brave, loyal, kind, intelligent, an honest friend and strong. I've watched you sacrifice everything to save your sister and know that you will be there in a second to save her or anyone you love. You make a mother proud to know that you personally do make this world a better place. I love you both. Remember that when times get hard, your father and I are always watching over you. Happy Birthday, my loves."


	11. Birthday Ball

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted, but I had a huge case of Spring Fever, meaning I just couldn't sit still long enough to write. As I'm sure you know, I don't own TVD or HP... I'm just playing in the worlds created by some creative women. :) On with the show!

Chapter Ten

Birthday Ball

Lily faded from view as Harry and Elena looked at each other. Elena's teary laugh had some hiccups in it.

"I guess we're doing things right." She said.

"Yeah, we are but you messed up your makeup, here." Harry fixed it with a napkin and smiled. The tiara Harry had given her made her eyes stand out even more and her necklace looked as if it floated on her chest.

"Harry," Draco said, rushing into the room looking for him. "Hermione said you need to escort Elena to the ballroom for the welcoming party. All the guests are here."

"On our way," Harry said, Draco ran out of the room. He then offered his arm to Elena. "My lady, may I escort you?"

"But of course, My lord," Elena responded, giggling.

Draco ran into the ballroom, "they are two minutes behind me!" The lights went out and everyone got quiet. A minute later, everyone heard Elena laugh at something Harry said.

"And here's the ballroom!" Elena said. As they walked in, the lights flashed on and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

"Thanks you guys!" Elena beamed. Harry just stood there for a moment before beaming in agreement.

"They say friends are the chocolate chips in the cookies of life," He began.

"But best friends are the nuts!" Elena finished, to everyone's applause. As the party was in their honor, it was Harry and Elena's job to open it with a dance. Taking position in the middle of the floor, Elena noticed Harry's nervousness.

"Harry, look at me," she said. When he did, her green eyes were gentle. "It's just you and me, ignore everyone else." As 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Levigne started, Harry gracefully began to lead her in a beautiful waltzy-like dance that only the two of them could do together. Damon couldn't help but admire Elena's graceful beauty as he watched them dance. Everything about her was perfect, especially the tiara. He had always thought of Elena as a princess, this just furthered his thoughts. He wasn't the only one who noticed her beauty.

Elijah had been invited, and he was glad to attend. He didn't know who Harry was, but he did envy him. Elena was even more gorgeous that night that Katherine, and as they were identical, that was saying something. Klaus was also watching the twins waltz. It made him realize that Elena was not the weak sacrifice that she had been earlier that year. She was now stronger and somehow more predatory. He would watch his little doppelgänger more closely when he got back from his trip.

Matt, Tyler and a slew of other boys from Mystic Falls High were openly admiring Elena, but they knew they had no chance with Damon around, so they were content to admire from a distance. Bonnie and Caroline also noticed a difference in Elena, and while Caroline was very glad that Elena had more confidence, Bonnie was furious.

If Elena no longer needed Bonnie for protection from Damon, what would she be needed for? Bonnie was afraid that if she wasn't needed for her powers, she wouldn't be needed as a friend. Caroline watched sadly as Bonnie stormed away, then she shook her head sadly. Bonnie would always underestimate her value as a friend and Caroline didn't know where that would get her. Meanwhile, Caroline couldn't help but notice how handsome Elena's twin was. Maybe she could get a dance from him.

As the dance ended, everyone applauded and Damon appeared as the opening chords to 'Bubbly' by Colby Caillat started. "Will you dance with me?" He asked.

"I guess," Harry said, causing Damon to look at him a little surprised. "Oh you meant Elena?" He grinned at the Vampire. Damon nodded.

"Of course I will," Elena said, giving Harry a dark glare. He just winked at his sister and went to find Hermione and Draco.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Elena." Damon said.

"Thank you, Damon." Elena blushed a little.

"What does your necklace mean?" He was genuinely interested in it.

"It's the Potter Family Crest," Elena explained. "In the wizarding world, the Potters are kind of a big deal, as they are one of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Pureblood Wizards."

"Really?" Damon asked, "So the Potters are Wizarding Nobility?"

"Yep, and we're one of the few houses left that actually has heirs," Elena explained. "Most of the houses have to give their titles to cousins. It's due to inbreeding among them."

"The families?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, such as, the Malfoy Family." Elena said nodding toward Draco, "his mother and father are second cousins, but they were both pure blood, so their parents signed the marriage contracts."

"Really? So you are going to have to marry a Pureblood?" Damon asked a little jealously.

"No, I'm head of Potter House," Elena smiled. "Like my parents, and every other Potter, I'm going to choose my spouse, as is Harry."

"How does that fit in with what you just told me?" Damon asked.

"What I explained were Slytherin Pureblood marriage customs, and unfortunately most Purebloods wind up in Slytherin." Elena said, "It's because they don't want to mix with Muggles or Muggleborn. My family and other families like mine believe that your birth is of no importance. It's what you do with what's given to you that matters. I mean look at Draco. He is the only heir to the Malfoy line. His father is Voldemort's closest ally and his Aunt is Voldemort's lover, but he chose to fight against his family and beliefs because of what he believes now."

"Wow," Damon said, "wait you said you're the head of the family? How?"

"I was born first. I am Lady Potter. Any man I choose to be with would have to take my last name." Elena said.

"But isn't Harry 'Lord Potter'?"

"Yes, but as he is younger, he just gets the title, none of the responsibility, unless something were to happen to me." Elena said.

"Something like becoming a Vampire or dying?"

"Exactly like that, and trust me, compared to the duties of being Head of a Magical and Noble House, being a vampire is beginning to look good." Elena said, "maybe that's the key to killing Voldemort, draining his blood to the death and burning his body." Damon pulled her in and kissed her.

"Anytime you want to change," he said. "Just let me know and I'll change you in a heart beat."

"I'll hold you to that, Damon Salvatore." The song ended, and Damon escorted Elena off the floor. The rest of the night passed in a blur for Elena. She built up a pile of presents that she planned on opening the next day with Harry. Before she knew it, midnight was ringing and she was dancing the last dance with Damon, while Harry danced with Caroline. After seeing everyone out, Damon scooped her up and carried her upstairs, leaving everyone behind to clean up the mess. When they got to his large bathroom, Damon carefully took down her hair, removed her jewelry, helped her out of her dress and got her in the shower. While she cleaned her hair and body, Damon got her some pajamas and quickly changed into his own.

After she had finished in the shower, she quickly dried and put on the clothes that Damon left her, smiling at his thoughtfulness. She climbed into bed and snuggled in next to her man. As she drifted off into sleep, she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, Elena." He whispered before falling asleep.


	12. A Potter Heir?

A/N: This chapter marks the beginning of why this story is rated M. You are warned :)

I also want to dedicate this chapter to petrovaaa for commenting on my story. Thanks so much for your support!

I don't own TVD or HP...

Chapter Eleven

A Potter Heir?

The next morning, Elena and Harry got up to open their gifts. As was customary, Elena kept track of who gave what so they could send thank you nots to the proper person. Elena was nearing the bottom of her pile when she noticed that she hadn't gotten anything from Damon. She thought that it ws strange because the Vampire never missed a chance to giver her something. Shrugging it off, Elena finished opening her gifts. The last one was a book on Advanced Attack Magic from Severus, she filled out the thank you card for it and picked up the small mountain of jewelry, books and clothes to take to her and Damon's room. The Vampire was lying on the bed, looking relaxed. She placed her things next to him and began sorting through them.

"Get anything good?" Damon asked.

"Severus gave me a book on Advanced Attack Magic, Hermione gave me a book on How to Defend Yourself in any situation, Draco gave me a pair of emerald earrings, Stefan gave me a matching bracelet. Jeremy gave me a necklace with a ruby pendant, Caroline gave me a gypsy style dress that I may wear as a Halloween costume, Bonnie gave me a book on how to kill Vampires and it looks like Tyler and Matt went in together and got me some really pretty shoes." Elena said, listing the presents from her closest friends.

"You didn't mention me," Damon said.

"I didn't get anything from you," Elena responded. Damon looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled.

"That's because I haven't given it to you yet. Or your brother." He walked to the door and called, "hey Harry, come here for a second, will you?"

"Sure," Harry's voice sounded from down the hall. A few moments later, Harry walked in the room. Elena finished putting away her gifts and sat on the edge of the bed. Damon pulled out two similar looking packages and handed one to each of them.

Elena opened hers to reveal a black leather jacket, identical to the one he always wore. She looked at Harry to see him holding one as well.

"I had Hermione put a shield charm on them," Damon said. "So that if you are attacked, you have some defense." Elena's eyes welled up. It was a thoughtful gift. She put the jacket down and hugged Damon tightly. Harry swallowed before he could speak.

"Thank you," He said. Then he got up and went to finish putting his gifts away. Elena pulled out of her and Damon's embrace to look into his blue eyes. it seemed almost impossible that his eyes were as vivid a blue as hers were green.

"I got you two things," Damon said, stepping away to get a bag that was kinda hidden by the bed. "This one's for me, in a way." He handed it to her. She opened it to find a beautiful nightgown that was precisely the same shade of green as her eyes. She smiled at Damon.

"You want me to wear this for you?" She asked.

"No, I want you to wear this for your brother," he said sarcastically. Elena shrugged.

"Okay." She said. Looking closer at the bag, she noticed that there was something else in there. She pulled out a matching robe. Pinned to the front of the robe was a card. She opened it to read,

'Your beauty shines from within

Making you outside glow

My love for you grows each day

As I look for ways to show.

Happy Birthday Elena,

I love you.'

Damon had been looking out the window and wasn't paying much attention to what Elena was doing. He heard a door shut and looked to see that she had left the room for some reason. Rolling his eyes and slightly hurt that Elena seemed to not like his present, Damon went to go get a drink. However before he could leave the room, he heard the bathroom door open.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked him. He turned to answer her and felt his mouth go dry. All she was wearing was the robe to the ensemble he'd gotten her. Her green eyes flashed as she crossed the floor to him.

"Elena," he breathed.

"Shh," she said, kissing him. He kissed her back with all that he had in him. "I love you so much, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena." Damon replied, pulling her close to him. His mouth left hers to travel down her jaw to her neck. He sucked gently, then nipped, causing a jolt to travel through her body.

"Damon," Elena whimpered. "I need you."

"Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded her response, capturing his lips again. When they broke apart, Elena gasped out.

"Yes, I'm sure, more than anything."

His response was to crush her to him and kiss her more passionately than she'd ever been kissed before. As they kissed, she untied the knot on her robe, slipping it off her shoulders to expose her naked breasts. Damon followed the fabric down as Elena ran her hands up his stomach, pulling up his shirt. She tugged it off as he removed his pants, leaving only his underwear. She smirked at him as her robe fell away, completely exposing her.

"Wait," she said, just as he scooped her up.

"What?" He asked. She grinned and pointed her wand at the door.

"Collarportus, Muffliato." She said, slashing her wand. "Now, no one can hear us." He grinned at her and proceeded to make her test the strength of the spells she'd just cast.

A couple of hours later, Elena stretched out like a cat. "I really need to talk to Harry about my plans for the future." She said.

"You mean becoming a vampire?" Damon asked.

"Yep," Elena answered," also about his relationship with Draco and Hermione."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Hermione is the next logical choice to carry the Potter heir, after me." Elena explained, "but continuing the Potter line also means continuting the Petrova line, which means another Doppelganger."

"Ah."

"The obvious choice is for both Harry and I to change, so we can end the Petrova line. It's what Katherine would have done, if not for the baby girl she had. The downside would be ending the last direct blood line from the Emrys, Gryffindor and Peverell family lines." Elena continued, "That's why I need to talk to Harry about our choices." Damon nodded his understanding. Elena got up to grab her yoga pants and black tank top. She put her mother's necklace and locket on. "I'm going to find Harry. I think he's out flying."

"Okay, be safe." Damon said, kissing her before she left the room. Damon looked at the messy bed and smiled. He finally had the one woman who perfectly matched him in every way.

Elena checked Harry's room before trying to touch him with their sibling bond. Confirming that he was flying, she grabbed her broom and went to join him. She was distracted, however by two wizards walking down the driveway. Recognizing them, she shrieked in happiness. She almost forgot herself and ran into their arms, but remembering the words of Alastor Moody, she pulled her wand out and pointed it at one of them.

"What did I give Sirius Black so I would always know he was safe?" She asked.

"This charmed stone," He pulled it out of his pocket. Elena had made it in their third year. One side had an E painted on it with Elena's blood the other had an H with Harry's.

"All right, then." Pointing her wand at the other, "What is my Patronus?"

"A crow you named Nevermore." He answered, Elena beamed at both of them.

"I missed you, Dog Father!" Elena hugged Sirius fiercely. "And you, Wolfman!" She hugged Remus, then led them inside the wards that she, Hermione and Severus had set around the Boarding House. Remus paused a moment, catching Stefan and Damon's scents.

"Elena, are there Vampires here?" He asked.

"Only good ones," She answered. "But Mystic Falls is full of supernatural stuff, so we fit right in. Damon and Stefan own this house. Yes, they are Vampires. Stefan only drinks animal blood, while Damon drinks from blood bags. Also among my friends is a Hybrid named Tyler, another Vampire named Caroline and a Shamanistic Witch named Bonnie. I also associate with Two Original Vampires, An Original Hybrid, and another Vampire. Oh yeah, I'm a Doppelganger and my History teacher is a Vampire Hunter." Sirius and Remus both looked at her with surprise.

"Anything else you wanna tell us?" Sirius asked.

"I'm turning into a Vampire as soon as I can and want Harry to turn, too?" Elena said with a question in her voice. Sirius started laughing, as did Remus.

"Only you, Little Bird," Sirius said, referring to her nickname that was based on her patronus.

"I actually have some questions about the family line," Elena said. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Yep." Remus said.

"Okay, let's take my car," Elena said." I know the perfect place." As they got in the car, Elena mentally told Harry that she was going for a drive and that when she got back, they needed to talk. He mentally agreed with her and told her that he'd let Damon know she was out. She pulled her car out and drove to the Falls, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"So, what's up, 'Lena Flower?" Sirius asked, using his pet name for her.

"As I've told you, I'm a Doppelganger. I know that if Harry and I turn, it will end that line, but I'm worried about what will happen to the Potter, Gryffindor, Emrys and Peverell lines," Elena said.

"Well, if you and Harry both turn, those lines would end." Remus said, "It happens, family names die out all the time. I am curious about something, though. You mentioned being a Doppelganger. What exactly is that?"

"I'm a double of someone who lived a thousand years ago. Tatiana Petrova was born around the same time as the Original Vampire family." Elena started to explain, "it was her blood that was used in a ceremony to create the Originals. It was also her blood that was used to seal the sun and moon curse. Or at least that's what the curse was spread around to be. In reality, it was something very different." Lupin looked surprised, but made no sound to interrupt her. "In reality the cures was designed to trap the true nature of Niklaus Mikaelson. He was born a half Werewolf. When Mikael, the father, changed his children, Niklaus became the Original Hybrid. His mother cast the curse to keep his Werewolf nature buried. He was so furious that he ripped his mother's heart out.

Over the next five hundred years, he looked for a Doppelganger in the Petrova line because it was the first key to break the curse. He also needed a Werewolf and a Vampire. After he finally found the next Doppelganger, Katerina Petrova, he got everything ready for the next full moon. Katerina, however found out and changed herself before stealing the moonstone also needed for ending the curse. She eventually made her way to America, where she charmed and changed Damon and Stefan." Sirius looked upset at this, but Lupin stopped him from speaking. Elena continued, "about one hundred and sixty years later brings us to today. I'm the next Petrova Doppelganger. About three months ago, Niklaus, or Klaus, used me, a Werewolf from another town and my Aunt Jenna in a ceremony to break the curse. Jenna and the Werewolf both died, but Elijah gave me a really good blood replenishing potion that barely saved my life. It was since discovered that my blood is the only thing that can bring a hybrid through its conversion.

The only way I can think of to end the Hybrids and the Petrova line is for Harry and me to become Vampires." Elena finished. Both Sirius and Remus looked at her in complete surprise.

"You're right, it is the only way." Remus said.

"Just turn both of you, and soon." Sirius agreed. Elena felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hugged both of them.

"Now I need to talk to Harry." She said happily.

"I can't wait to see Prongs JR." Sirius grinned. They climbed into the car and Elena told Harry she was on her way back, with a surprise for him.

"Will becoming a Vampire take away my magic?" She asked.

"Nothing can take away your magic, Little Bird," Remus said, "It's a part of you." They pulled up to the Boarding House and Harry came out to see Sirius and Remus climbing out of her car. He bounded down the stairs to embrace his Dogfather and Wolfman. Elena looked at Harry with serious eyes.

"Harry, I want to become a Vampire and I think you should too."


	13. Bellatrix

A/N: Here's another Chapter for you all :) I'm glad to see so many people are reading it, but I would like to know what you think of my story, so please review. I don't care if you don't like it and all you have to say are bad things... I still wanna know what you think. Thank you so much for your patience in getting this out.

I don't own HP or TVD, but I can dream...

Chapter 12

Bellatrix

Harry looked at his sister blankly as the meaning of her words sunk in. Remus and Sirius grinned at the young bucks face. While Harry registered Elena's words, Hermione and Draco came out to hug the two marauders. Severus nodded cordially while Stefan was wondering why everyone was outside. Suddenly, a green light flew through the air. narrowly missing Elena's head. Everyone looked as a demented looking woman came closer to the house. She looked at Elena and cackled.

"Itty Bitty Birdy forgot how to play?" She mocked Elena in a baby voice. Elena bristled at the play on her nickname.

"Always a pleasure, Trixie." Elena said sweetly, drawing her wand mentally telling Harry to get everyone inside, reminding him that Bellatrix thought Hermione, Sev and Draco were dead. Harry nodded, getting everyone inside. Without needing a word, they began reinforcing windows. Harry was watching from a window when Damon came downstairs.

"What's going on?" He asked Harry.

"Bellatrix," Harry said, "we're protecting the house while Elena fights her."

"Why Elena?" Damon asked, looking outside to see his love facing a woman who looked like she came out of Clive Barker's nightmares.

"It's personal," Harry said. "Bellatrix tortured Elena's Godmother to insanity. My Godmother is also dead, but due to Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh," Damon said, turning back to watch Elena dodge another green bolt of light. It hit Elena's car, which exploded.

"Nice try, Trixie!" Elena taunted. Bellatrix screamed out her rage as Elena paralyzed and disarmed her. Before she could make a killing blow, Bellatrix freed herself and blasted Elena off her feet.

"To bad you don't have wings, Ickle Birdie!" Bellatrix said. Elena growled at the older witch and a bright blue beam shot out of Elena's wand, rendering Bellatrix comatose. Sirius ran out of the house and caught Elena as she fainted.

"What was that?" Harry asked Remus.

"She used a really powerful stunner. It came directly from her core." Remus said," I've never seen someone so young do that, even accidentally. It's no wonder she fainted." Sirius was having a hard time holding her so Damon walked over and scooped her up. He then looked at Remus and smiled.

"I don't know who you are, other than Harry and Elena trust you, but since you know what's wrong, I will trust you too." He said. Remus nodded at him.

"She needs to sleep until she's recharged. It can take anywhere from an hour to a couple of days." Remus said, then he turned to the three potioneers in the group. "She will probably need some pepper up potion, something to help her remember to breathe and something for the nasty headache she's going to have." Hermione nodded at her old professor, then went into the house to start brewing, followed by Draco and Severus.

Harry looked over at the unconscious Death Eater. "What do we do about Trixie?"

"Kill her and burn the body," Damon said.

"I agree," Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

"She's unconscious, I don't think we'll have a better chance to do it," Harry said.

"True," said Stefan. He walked over to the body and broker her neck. "And now she's dead." He and Harry drug her body into the woods to build a pyre for her. Sirius followed to help them while Remus and Damon took Elena upstairs.

"So you're the one she wants to be a Vampire for?" Remus asked.

"That, and she thinks it will be easier to kill that nutjob who's after her." Damon said, "plus it would also mean the end of the hybrid army that Klaus is trying to breed."

"I think it's mostly you, though." Remus said, pulling the covers to the bed back so Damon could lay her down. Hermione came in with a pot of fragrant potion.

"So she can remember to breathe," She said. "Oh and Moony, we're making a potion for you, when the moon is full again."

"Thanks, Mia." Remus said, smiling at the young witch. "I'm going to need it." Hermione nodded and left the room.

"What kind of potion do you take?" Damon asked.

"One that helps me contain the beast within." Remus said, "because I'm a Werewolf, the full moon is horrible for me."

"I can imagine that," Damon said.

"As I don't want to hurt or change anybody, Severus and now Hermione and Draco make me this potion for the week leading up to the full moon," Remus explained." It tastes revolting but on the night of the full moon, I become a harmless wolf, instead of a man killing monster with no control over who or what I kill."

"We have a dungeon where we used to keep slaves, but now it's where keep the occasional rogue Vampire, or Werewolf." Damon said, "you are welcome to use that, in case the potion fails."

"I will take you up on that, it's good precaution." Remus answered. Damon nodded at him. They were distracted by a low moan from Elena.

"Damon," she said, her voice thick with exhaustion.

"I'm here, love." He said, grabbing her hand.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You zapped that evil hag with a chunk of your magical core." Damon told her, "we're burning her body to make sure she's dead, but you need to rest."

"Okay," she agreed, "but my head is killing me."

"Hermione and Draco are making a potion to help fix that." Remus said, Elena nodded, wincing at the pain. As if on cue, Hermione came in with a vial of green potion and one of neon yellow potion.

"This one," she said, handing Elena the green potion, "is for your headache." Elena downed the vial.

"It tastes like apples!" Elena said happily. "What's the other potion for?"

"It's some of my bubble bath." Hermione said, Elena's face lit up. "This is the concoction that Draco made me for Christmas in our fourth year. I thought it would help you feel better."

"Thank you, Mia." Said Elena. Damon took a sniff and thought it was delicious smelling.

"What's in it?" He asked.

"Pineapple, ginger and lemon," Elena said. "He made me some too, but it got used up when Dumbledore first told me to stay here. I missed everyone so much."

"And it's not like Mystic Falls turned out to be any safer than Hogwarts was last year, anyway." Hermione said.

"True, but then I wouldn't have met Damon, or Stefan." Elena said, smiling at Damon. Hermione nodded.

"Draco's making a big pot of bubble bath," She grinned. "He seems to think that we're gonna need it."

"What's he putting in this time?" Elena asked.

"He won't say, but I think he's making more than just enough for the two of us," Hermione replied.

"Then I can give some to Caroline and Bonnie!" Elena said, "I know Caroline will love it." Her attention was distracted by Harry, coming in to see how she was doing.

"I felt you wake up," Harry said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"A headache, that's all." Elena said, "in fact, I feel fine. It's weird I was pissed because she was babyfying my nickname. All I thought was 'Shut. Up.' and that energy flew out of me. Kinda like when I pushed Klaus away, but stronger and with my wand."

"Maybe this means you can do other things as well," Hermione said, "like throw fire or lighting or something cool like that." Elena shrugged."

"That would be cool," she answered.

"Hey Elena?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Came Elena's response.

"When you take your bath, may I join you? I need some girl time." Hermione asked.

"Of course, I was actually going to chase the guys away so I could," Elena said. Taking the hint, Harry and Damon left the room. Elena got a fresh tank and pj pants for both her and Hermione, grabbed some towels and let the way into the cathedral-like bathroom. With a wave of her wand, Damons bathtub became a fully functioning jacuzzi. Elena poured the bubble bath in, filled the tub with hot water and turned it on. The girls quickly stripped and climbed in.

"So what's up?" Elena asked Hermione.

"I heard you tell Harry that you want to be a Vampire," Hermione said. "I want to be one too."

"What about Draco?" Elena asked, "what if he doesn't want to turn?"

"That's his choice." Hermione said, "but I want to change. I know you will and Harry will too. Would you leave me behind?"

"Never," Elena said. "We'll be a new breed of Vampire, one that has magic, too."

"I found a potion that will break the connection of our line to our Original Sire, as well." Hermione said, "it's easily brewable."

"Do you think it will work on Tyler, too?" Elena asked.

"Tyler's the Hybrid, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Elena replied.

"We'll have to see." Hermione answered, "it's supposed to be used on Vampires only, but as the Original Sire for the Salvatores is the Original Hybrid, it may work." Elena smiled.

"That's good, we need to make this potions as soon as possible." Elena said, "but first, do you want to change now, and convince the boys later?" Hermione nodded. "Okay then... Damon?"

Damon poked his head into the bathroom, "hey what did you do to my tub?"

"Changed it into a jacuzzi. Want to join us?" Hermione said.

"Don't need to ask me twice." Damon said, coming into the bathroom. Hermione looked away and blushed while he stripped. Elena just rolled her eyes. Damon climbed in with the girls and pulled Elena close to him. She smiled and slid into his lap.

"You can definitely leave it this way." Damon murmured, "what did you need?"

"We want to be turned now," Elena said. Damon looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Elena said, while Hermione nodded.

"Okay then, who's first?" He asked.

"We want to go at the same time," Hermione said.

"I can't break both of your necks at once," Damon told her.

"No, bt you can hold us both under water," Elena pointed out.

"True," Damon responded. "In that case, let's get started." He bit his wrist, feed his blood first to Elena, then to Hermione. He kissed Elena.

"See you on the other side," she said. He smiled, then pushed both girls under the water. After a couple of minutes, first Hermione, then Elena started to struggle as their bodies fought to survive. He winced as he felt their nails dig into his wrists. Tears fell from his eyes because he knew he was killing the woman he loved. Only the fact that she had asked for this kept him from letting them up.

After about five minutes, they stopped completly. He climbed out of the tub and pulled them out as well, first Hermione, then Elena. He carried both girls in to his and Elena's room then dried and dressed them both, taking special care to dry and braid their hair. Then he sat down and waited.


	14. Changes

A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to AlvenAlvis, Aura1324, Firette Ashless Faette, KuKu For CoCo Puffs, Le Diablo Blanc2, MavisDracula118, Tsuarn, andomom, cbred13, cutiepiiiie98, iamastory, keroblade and petrovaaa for Favoriting my story! :) Thank you so much for your support.

As always, I would love to hear your reviews, so please don't be shy about reviewing.

And I do not own TVD or HP... Sad day.

On with the show! :)

Chapter Thirteen

Changes

Damon sat in a chair, watching both Hermione and Elena sleep. They were beautiful in their Death's Sleep, but he was beginning to wonder when they would wake up. Suddenly, with a gasp, both girls sat up. They looked at each other, then Damon.

"So, I'm guessing you want to finish your transition now?" He asked.

"Yes," said Elena. "Then we need to turn the boys, with or without their permission."

"How very Slytherin of you, Elena." Hermione teased, Elena stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

"Alright, let's go hunt." Elena said.

"Goody," Hermione grinned. "Humans." Damon and Elena both rolled their eyes at the bookworm. Damon then handed them matching rings.

"Daylight rings," He explained. "So you don't have to stay indoors all day. I have them for Draco and Harry, too." Elena beamed at him, then kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." He replied, "now let's go." They went downstairs and left, without anyone paying attention to them.

Finding someone for them to attack wasn't hard, nor was getting them to stop before the man died. In fact, Damon was impressed at how much self-control both girls had. The hard part was that after both girls fed, they became horny. Elena and Hermione both attacked him in the middle of the forest. With their hands all over him and each other, Damon barely managed to exert any self-control until he got all three of them to a more secluded part of the forest. When he finally got somewhere they could let go, the girls started stripping each other. Soon all three of them were giving each other the best pleasure they could. Damon lost count of the times he felt total release before they were all cuddled together, snuggled and exhausted.

After gaining their breath and strength, Elena and Hermione stretched like cats.

"We should get back," Elena said. "Harry's going to start looking for us."

"True," said Hermione, gathering clothes and handing them to who they belonged. Elena was getting dressed when she noticed something strange.

"Hang on," she said, looking at a puddle of black goo. "What's this?"

"I don't know," Damon said. "But I don't want to touch it."

"Me neither," Elena said, pulling out her wand. "Mia do you have your wand?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "What do you need?"

"Something to carry this blob in, so we can get Sev's opinion on it." Elena said, levitating the blob. It started twisting and thrashing. Both girls were intrigued, yet disgusted by it. Damon just wanted to know where it came from. Hermione conjured a glass vial, and Elena forced the blob into it. She put it in a stasis bubble so it couldn't break out and the three Vampires ran back to the house.

Harry was in the living room with Draco when they came in. Harry was relieved to see his twin, but was distracted by the vial of gunk she had hovering in front of her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Don't know," Elena said. "We're going to ask Severus if he can figure it out." Harry nodded his understanding, then narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"I think we need to have that talk, Elena." He said.

"Yes, we do." Elena said, "but first, I need to speak to Severus and help Mia make a potion." Harry nodded and followed the girls and Damon into the kitchen. He and Draco were standing there over a pot of fragrant potion. Hermione grabbed a cauldron and started adding ingredients to it.

"You were saying you wanted me to look at something?" Severus said to Elena.

"Yeah, this." Elena showed him the flask that was hovering in front of her. He peered at the goo with some intensity, noticing the mark on his arm burned more when he brought it closer.

"Where id you find this?" He asked.

"On the ground in the cave where I finished my transition." Elena said, looking him in the eyes. Severus nodded and took a moment before answering.

"This is a piece of the Dark Lord's soul." Severus said, "apparently when He tried to kill you and Harry, a piece of his soul got lodged within you. Harry probably has a piece as well."

"That explains how we can know his thoughts when he's feeling something strongly." Harry said, "and when Elena decided to take the plunge and turn, it got expelled?"

"Right, so if there's a piece inside of you, then when you turn, it will be expelled." Elena said.

"Yeah, the sooner, the better, Harry." Hermione said, "Draco too."

"Wait, turn into Vampires?" Draco asked, "When was this decided?"

"When we voted and you lost." Sirius said, coming to join them. "It seems to be the best way for you guys to survive the upcoming war." Elena and Hermione nodded.

"Oh, okay." Draco said, "it could be fun to be a vampire. When do we change?"

"Soon," Elena promised. "After Mia and I finish adjusting. It's not fair for Damon and Stefan to deal with four newly turned Vampires."

"So like a month then," Harry asked.

"Actually, not to contradict you, 'Lena, but you and Mia have so much control that we could turn Harry and Draco now without much problem." Damon said.

"Okay," Harry said, "Let's do this."

''Draco," Damon asked the blonde. "Are you okay with this?"

"yeah," Draco swallowed, "I'm not going to wimp out." Damon nodded and explained the turning process. He then fed both Draco and Harry his blood. Then Elena broke Harry's neck and Hermione broke Draco's.

"Now why didn't we do it this way?" Elena asked jokingly. "It seems easier than drowning."

"You chose to drown?" Severus asked, "why?"

"Because we didn't want to watch each other die." Elena said, "and Damon was the only one in the room at the time."

"Were you in the tub or something?" Asked Sirius.

"Yeah, we were," Hermione replied, grinning at the Wizard. Sirius just shook his head and walked away, muttering something indistinguishable under his breath. Elena rolled her eyes and went to lay Harry in his room while Hermione took Draco to theirs.

A couple of hours later and the boys were awake, gasping their first Vampiric breaths. Elena and Damon took Harry out for his first kill while Stefan and Hermione to Draco. as the lust that follows a first kill washed through Harry, only the fact that he was with his sister and his sister's mate stopped him from pouncing on Elena, but just barely. Suddenly the smell of another female Vampire had Harry on edge, his control about to burst.

Damon, recognising Caroline's smell, almost groaned out loud, but managed to contain it while he asked, "What do you want, Blondie?" Caroline stepped from behind a tree, her eyes dark with arousal and need.

"Harry," she growled. "I feel his desire, and his need. I want to help him."

"Yes," groaned a desperate Harry, his control snapping. He grabbed Caroline and pulled her away from the other two. 'Harry,' Elena thought, 'don't forget to find the blob after it leaves you.'

'Right,' Harry returned. 'If it hasn't already left.'

'Mine didn't until after,' Elena reminded him.

'Didn't need that image,' Harry's thoughts grumbled at her. 'Thanks so much.' Elena chuckled then turned to her blue-eyed mate. "Shall we hunt, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I think we shall, Miss Potter," He grinned at her. They grabbed hands and ran through the woods, looking for someone to eat.


	15. Guests

A/N: Here's another chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who's reading this and to Le Diablo Blanc2 and PurpleWingedAngel for your reviews.

Please don't be shy! I wanna hear what you think! R&R!

I don't own TVD or HP... Sadly.

Chapter Fourteen

Guests

The next morning, Damon and Elena joined Draco, Hermione, Harry and Caroline in the living room.

"So, I take it we're all going with each other to the Masquerade?" Elena asked.

"I know Draco and I are going as the Phantom and Christine," Hermione smiled, making reference to her favorite musical.

"Caroline, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"We could go as Rhett and Scarlett," Caroline grinned. "I'm not letting you go with anyone else." Harry grinned back, he was already beginning to adore her.

"What do you think, 'Lena?" Damon asked.

"How about Romeo and Juliet?" Elena suggested, "but without the suicide." Hermione chuckled at the joke, while Caroline rolled her eyes.

Stefan came downstairs and paused at the door, noticing that everyone was in pairs again. He again began to have that nagging feeling that he would be alone again for the rest of his existence. The feeling intensified as he heard the group talk about the Masquerade that was in a couple of days. His musing and their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Damon left the room to answer it. His groan was audible.

"I don't know what you want, but if I tell you to go away, Elena will kill me for being rude." They heard him say, "So you might as well come in." Damon led the guests to the living room as Stefan decided to join them. He was as surprised as anyone to see Rebekah and Elijah. Before anyone could say anything, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Jeremy came downstairs.

"We've decided that staying at the Gilbert house would be easier for you guys." Sirius said, "plus, then we can convert the downstairs into classrooms. The kitchen can be the potions lab, the living room will be the defense hall and charms and transfiguration will be done in the dining room."

"Good plan," Stefan said. "And since Ric's already staying there, he can train you all in hand to hand defense as well." Elena nodded and the guys left. She then turned to Elijah.

"What do you guys need?" She asked.

"We came asking for sanctuary," Rebekah said. "Klaus is completely out of his mind. He left, looking for more Werewolves to convert into Hybrids. He's gone completely off his rocker and it's not safe for any of us."

"Why come here?" Stefan asked.

"Because Klaus is afraid of Damon." Elijah said, "Damon isn't afraid to fight back and it scares Klaus. He won't bother anyone who's under Damon's protection." Elena looked at Damon, who looked surprised, and grinned. Damon kinda froze for a moment, then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, okay. You can stay," He said. "Pick any of the empty rooms that you want." Elena beamed at Damon. He just shrugged and went to the freezer in the basement. He came back up with a bag of blood for everyone but Stefan.

"Doesn't Stefan drink blood too?" Asked Draco.

"I only drink animal blood," Stefan explained. "I tend to lose control too easily when I drink human."

"There's 7 of us and only one of you," Rebekah pointed out. "We can help you keep in control, just like we do with each other. None of us want our secret exposed, and if you go into ripper mode, I'm sure we can kick your ass out of it." Stefan looked at her, thinking about it. Damon went and got a bag for his brother, who looked at him with some surprise.

"Original Barbie's right, we've got your back." Damon said, in answer to Stefan's unasked question. Stefan took the bag from his brother and slurped. Elena rolled her eyes as she proceeded to feed as well. For the next few minutes, it was silent, except for the sound of slurping that came occasionally from one person or another. When she finished, Elena looked at Hermione, Caroline and Rebekah.

"I know Mya and I got dresses for the End of Summer Ball when we went shopping the other day, but since it's been changed to a Masquerade, I was wondering if you girls wanted to go get our costumes?" She asked.

"I don't have a date," Rebekah said. "But a dress for the occasion would be nice."

"I don't hae a date either." Stefan said, "will you be mine?" Rebekah beamed.

"I would love to!" She said.

"Oooh!" Squealed Caroline. Everyone turned to look at her. "You could be Helen of Troy and Paris!"

"That sounds really good." Rebekah smiled at the enthusiastic blonde.

"It appears I need to find a partner." Elijah said, but before anymore could be said, there was another knock at the door. Damon immediately stiffened.

"Mystic Falls Hotel, how long my I book your stay for?" He grumbled before leaning over and whispering to Elena, "Katherine's here." Elena groaned while Stefan got up to go answer the door. Harry walked over and put his arm around Elena, immediately calming her. Katherine walked in as if she owned the place, like usual. When she saw all of the people in the living room holding empty bags, she immediately quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were opening a safe house for newbie vamps, Stef. Doesn't seem like your style." She said,looking at the broody vegetarian.

"Thought we'd give it a try," Damon said. "Though Elijah and Rebekah aren't exactly newbies, are they?" Rebekah smirked, as she pulled Stefan close to her and he went without a struggle. Hermione stood, looking at the older woman with dislike. Draco stood behind his Mya and Caroline grabbed Harry's hand. Elena and Damon didn't move, but as Elena had been in Damon's lap, it wasn't necessary. Katherine looked around at the obviously mated pairs and was astonished.  
"So Elena, it looks like you finally picked your mate." Katherine said, "I am surprised you chose Damon, he doesn't seem like your type." She then turned to Stefan. "does this mean your free, Stef? I mean I am the first Petrova Doppelganger, it's not like you'd be downgrading or anything." Both Elena and Rebekah growled at this comment. Harry hissed too, at the insult to his twin.

"Actually, when you go back to the original after using the newer model, that is downgrading." Hermione said. Elena and Damon both laughed at their friends with. Their laughter died when Katherine pushed Hermione up against the wall by her neck. She was about to snap Hermione's neck when Hermione wordlessly expelled then paralyzed her. "It's not wise to mess with someone you don't know." She said, her eyes vamped out and magic crackling through her hair. Elena inwardly cheered as she'd wanted something like this to happen over the past year. Damon was impressed, the magic Mya was using had a very sound effect on Katherine.

Katherine struggled to break free of the Bind that Hermione held her under while glaring at the young Vampire Witch. "When I get free of this-" She started, but Stefan interrupted.

"You seem to be under the belief that you can be released, Katherine. Or that we are going to let you leave alive." Katherine's eyes widened as Stefan's words sunk in.

"Would you really kill me?" She asked Stefan sadly.

"Yes, Katherine. For everything you have done to me, my brother and Elena. Yes times a million," was his answer.

"So would I," Damon said.

"And I." Rebekah chimed in. Elena was about to answer when she caught the way Elijah was looking at Katherine. His eyes were full of sadness, longing and love. For his sake, Elena couldn't condemn Katherine.

"I can't," Elena shook her head. Damon looked at Elena and saw where her gaze was. When he saw the hope in Elijah's eyes, along with every other emotion that was running through him, Damon couldn't either.

"Now I can't either," Damon said. "However, I think she should move in here, so we can keep an eye on her." Stefan looked at Damon, who nodded slightly towards Elijah.

"You're right, Katherine can move in, only if she agrees not to attack anyone in the house," Stefan sighed.

"I agree with any and all terms you want to set," Katherine said, "just please don't kill me." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman bound on the floor in front of her.

"If you hurt anyone in this house, or break any of the house rules that are set for you, I will petrify you for a year." She said, "agreed?"

"Agreed," Katherine said. Hermione lifted the spell and Katherine stretched her limbs out.

"I'll show you to your room." Elena said, leading her up the stairs to the room closest to Elijah's. Katherine smiled at her before she turned to leave.

"So, Damon then?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, I found out that I love him very much." Elena answered.

"And Stefan and Rebekah?" That's a little weird, isn't it?" Katherine sat down and looked at Elena who sat down next to her.

"It is weird, but if she makes him happy, then I'm happy for him." Elena said, "the same with Harry and Caroline. And Draco and Hermione."

"Harry... is that the green-eyed black-haired cutie who was standing next to you?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, he's my twin brother." Elena said, "Did you follow any of your descendants?

"No, after my father gave away my baby and Klaus killed my parents, I couldn't." Katherine said.

"Well, your baby girl was given to an english family, not a Bulgarian one. She was named Aliana Rose Smith." Elena explained, "she went to a school called Hogwarts where she met and married Ignatius Jonathan Potter, my many times over great-grandfather. Harry and I are of that line, which ens with us."

"And what about Klaus's wrath?" Katherine asked, "aren't you worried about him at all?" Elena's eyes flashed a darker green than normal.

"Hermione's not the only one that you, or Klaus should watch out for." She said," I'm not as weak as you think. I do have to go, though. We're getting our costumes for the Masquerade. Do you want to join us?"

"No. I don't think I'd be very welcome." Katherine said, Elena nodded and left Katherine to wonder what Elena really was.


	16. Explanations

A/N: I know this chapter is up quick, but I wanted to get it out.

Links for the costumes are on my profile, I hope they work. :)

A big thank you to petrovaaa and MusicalLover17 for your reviews.

I urge everyone who wants to to R&R. Thanks in advance!

Lastly, I do not own Either TVD or HP... if I did, Voldemort would get eaten by his own snake.

On with the show!

Chapter 15

Explanations

Elena and the girls got back late that night from shopping, tired and ready for food. They found the guys in the living room and Elena found Katherine in the kitchen making spaghetti for everyone.

"I got you a dress," Elena told her. "I thought you'd want it for the dance."

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Because you would be bored sitting at home alone while we have fun," Elena said.

"No. I mean, why did you save me this morning?" Katherine clarified, "I know I don't deserve it, it's not as if I've ever been kind to you."

"No, you haven't, but I didn't save you for your sake." Elena said, "and since I decided to save you, I thought we should be friends. We are, after all, family." Katherine looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"All right, Elena, we will be friends. I think we can be good friends, given enough time." She smiled, "and I think we will have plenty of time in the future." Elena beamed at her in happiness and helped her by stirring the sauce while Katherine tossed the salad.

"So," Katherine said. "Since you went to the trouble to get me a costume, I will be happy to wear it. Who am I going as?"

"Scheherazade," Elena grinned. "I thought you'd appreciate that."

"A woman who used her skills and talents to survive and got her man in the end." Katherine mused, "I like it, but will I ever get my man?"

"Depends on who you want your man to be." Elena said, "if it's Damon, not a chance. If it's someone else, like maybe Elijah," Elena got Katherine's slight blush and grinned, "then there's always a chance. After dinner, I'll show you your dress." Katherine grinned in excitement and nodded.

"It's almost done, will you go and get everyone? I already set the table." She asked, Elena nodded and left. Katherine pulled garlic bread out of the oven and placed bowls of it at strategic spots on the table along with noodles, the pot of fragrant sauce and her personal favorite, homemade caesar salad.

Soon Elena came back, followed by Damon, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah and Elijah. Severus, Sirius, Jeremy, Remus and Ric had decided on eating at the Gilbert school, as Sirius jokingly called it. Katherine smiled shyly at Elijah when he cam in. He grinned back. Elena caught their looks and smirked. She then caught Damon's smoldering look of love that sent chills to her toes.

Everyone agreed that dinner was amazing and tasty. Katherine had never been praised so much and she blushed a pretty shade of pink. After dinner, the boys volunteered to clean the kitchen so the girls could show Katherine their gowns for the next night.

Katherine loved the beautiful indigo and purple belly dancer outfit that was for her Scheherazade costume. Equally impressive was the emerald-green renaissance style dress Elena got for her costume as Juliet. Hermione showed off the white dress that she would wear as Christine. Caroline modeled her pink southern belle gown that she would wear for her costume and Rebekah pranced around in the greek style toga dress she found. Katherine grinned as all five girls were crammed in her room, auditioning their costumes.

"We are going to look amazing!" She said, "the boys won't know what hit them."

"True," Elena said. "Damon said the guys are getting their 'costumes' and getting ready at the school. We are going to meet them at the party."

"That sounds like fun," Caroline said. Everyone else agreed, even though they knew that the boys' 'costumes' were really just tuxes and masks. The girls quickly changed so they could go find the guys.

The evening passed quickly, with the group deciding to play charades, boy vs girls. the game stayed pretty even until Elena got the last clue, magic. She smirked and held her arm out, like she was holding a wand.

"dueling," Hermione guessed. Elena shook her head and grinned, swishing her arm. The coffee table floated.

"Magic!" Caroline yelled.

"Yep," Elena said, letting the coffee table down.

"That's cheating," Damon said, looking at her.

"No, it isn't. There's no rule saying you can't use the clue," Katherine said, looking at Elena as well. "Elena didn't even talk. I would love to know how you did that, though."

"So would I," Elijah and Rebekah said at the same time. Elena looked at Harry and Draco, who both nodded, and Hermione, who grinned at her. She shrugged and pulled out her wand.

"It's a simple explanation," Elena said. "Harry, Draco, Hermione and I are Wizards. Do you remember how I told you about Aliana?" Katherine nodded.

"Yeah, you said she went to a school called Hogwarts." Katherine said, not noticing Elijah and Rebekah nod in understanding. Damon did, however.

"Well Hogwarts is a school of magic. I don't mean magic like Bonnie's she is a descendant of another line, but I mean a Wizard's magic, like Merlin." Elena said, "I usually focus my magic through my wand, but lately, it's been easier to use wandless magic, I think it's because the bindings of my core were removed. I have to talk to the Goblins."

"Goblins?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, they guard all the Wizarding gold," Draco said. "They also watch over magical contracts, bonds and bindings. In fact, we've probably made their office really busy over the past couple of days. We should all be getting letters pretty soon."

"Yeah, about the marriage bonds anyway," Hermione agreed, 'and probably the Vampirism."

"They won't care much about the Vampire thing," Harry said. "We're still Wizards so that means they'll protect our gold."

"Gold?" Elijah asked, "how much?"

"Harry and I have a lot," Elena said. "I think the Potters are the wealthiest Wizards out there, and then there is Merlin's account, the Peverell account and Gryffindor's account. We have to talk to Clubfoot after the dance to find out how much is being added to the 158 billion Galleons already in there."

"Holy Shit!" Katherine exclaimed, "how much is that in US Currency?"

"I think it's roughly 3 trillion 160 billion dollars," Harry said doing some quick mental math.

"Are you serious? How did you two get that much?" Stefan asked.

"It's inherited," Elena said. "As we're the last in line, we get it all. The amount we told you about was just money. It has nothing to do with the heirlooms that also reside in the vault."

"Yeah, Elena inherited a ton of jewelry while I got tons of properties and armor." Harry said, "even though Elena inherited the title "Lady" Potter because she's the oldest, land always goes to the male."

"Wait, I thought Elena's last name was Gilbert?" Caroline cut in confused.

"You know I was adopted, Care," Elena said. The blonde Vampire nodded. "Well my parents by birth were Lily and James Potter." By magical law the oldest Potter heir would have to have the last name of Potter. I was born 10 minutes before Harry, making me the oldest. Because of this law, on my 17th birthday, I became legally Elena Lily Potter, giving up the Gilbert last name. It's through the Potter line that any of my magical or supernatural qualities come, except Vampirism."

"So how are you related to Jeremy, then?" Caroline asked.

"My mom Lily, and my adopted mom, Miranda were cousins. After Lily and James met and got married, Miranda moved to Mystic Falls where she met Grayson Gilbert." Elena said, "when Voldemort killed my parents, Dumbledore sent me here to live with family. Unfortunately, Harry got sent to live with family too." Damon was about to intervene because the dance was the next day and they all needed rest when Elijah asked another question.

"Dumbledore? Do you mean Albus Dumbledore?"

"The one and the same. Do you know him?" Harry said.

"Kol and Finn used to hang out with Aberforth when he was younger," Rebekah said. "Elijah and Albus would have long talks about nothing and everything while I played with little Arianna. It was such a shame, really. What those boys did to her." Harry looked clueless, but Elena nodded her agreement. It was then that Damon managed to interrupt.

"As enlightening as this conversation has been, we do need some sleep before the dance tomorrow. I suggest we all go to our rooms and sleep." He said. Elijah and Stefan agreed and hurriedly left the room. Elena watched as Katherine gazed longingly after Elijah as he left. Rebekah caught Elena's eyes and mouthed "tomorrow" Elena nodded and went to bed.


	17. Masquerade

A/N: Another Chapter, I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this.

I still don't own anything but my own plot.

Chapter 16

Masquerade

The next morning dawned sunny and beautiful. Elena smile at the day. In the bed next to her, Damon also stretched out and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said leaning over to kiss her.

"Good morning, handsome." She replied, kissing him back.

"We boys have to get our costumes before the dance today." Damon murmured.

"I know," Elena said. "Rebekah and I are going to talk about Katherine and Elijah. They are both insanely into each other, but don't know how the other feels."

"You're matchmaking?" He asked. She nodded and he chuckled. "If it makes you happy, then go for it, just don't get our friends hurt."

"I won't." Elena promised, "have you seen the way they look at each other when they think no one else is looking?"

"Yes, I have and I agree with you." Damon said, "just be careful."

"I will,' Elena kissed him as he started to climb out of bed. He kissed her back. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." His voice was soft, "have a good day." He kissed her again and left the room. Elena then got up and got ready for the day. She was about to leave the room when there was a knock at the door. Opening it, she found Rebekah, Caroline, Hermione, and Katherine all wearing identical looks of excitement.

"Bekah's booked us all appointments at the spa!" Katherine said.

"I wanted to make sure we were all glowing for the party tonight." Rebekah explained, "plus, I really didn't expect for you all to take us in like this, so I want to thank you. Let's go." The girls readily agreed and left to get pampered. While they were there, Rebekah pulled Elena to the side to discuss how things were brewing between Katherine and Elijah. Both girls agreed to play it low-key until Christmas, and if nothing had happened between the two, then to start nudging.

That evening, Katherine slipped into Elena's bedroom to help with her hair. She curled it perfectly and twisted it into an elegant knot at the top of her head, with a cascade of curls falling down her back. This was paired with a gown that Juliet would have loved and light makeup.

As Katherine was lacing Elena up, Rebekah came in wearing her toga. Her hair was piled on the top of her head, with stray curls falling down and her makeup was left natural.

"I remember hating these things when they were in style," she grumbled. "Now I remember why." Katherine laughed.

"I guess I have it easy in my Arabian Princess costume," she said, smiling. She and Elena switched places, so Elena could start straightening out her hair. Rebekah sat beside Katherine, to add black eyeliner that would make Katherine's eyes stand out. As Elena was finishing with Katherine, Caroline and Hermione came in to finish getting dressed.

Rebekah took a hand at taming Hermione's thick curls into something more Prima Donnaish, while Elena sprayed brown hairspray into Caroline's natural wavy blonde hair. Caroline also decided to use a more natural look in her makeup.

"Damn, Mya!" Rebekah said, getting Hermione's hair into a wave, before adding some jewels so Hermione would look stunning. Dramatic eye makeup and glitter finished the look. "How did you handle your hair when you were younger?"

"I let it do as it pleased," Hermione answered. "Until fourth year, then 'Lena and I both took an active interest in our looks and boys." Elena started laughing.

"I had such a crush on Cedric Diggory!" Elena snorted. "I was crushed when he asked Cho to the Ball, almost as much as Harry."

"Harry was crushed about a boy?" Katherine asked.

"No, Harry liked Cho and 'Lena liked Cedric," Hermione said, "So they were both upset when Cedric asked Cho."

"Ah," said Katherine, getting it. "So who did you go with, then?"

"Draco," Elena said. "Mya went with a famous Quiddich player named Vicktor Krum and Harry went with Parvati Patil."

"I know who Viktor Krum is!" Katherine said happily, "he's not a very talkative guy."

"No, but he's a great kisser!" Hermione grinned. The girls laughed at this. Elena glanced at the clock.

"We better get going, girls." She said, "We're supposed to meet the guys at 7:30." The girls put on the finishing touches to their costumes, grabbed their masks and left. Rebekah had arranged for a beautiful stretch limo to take them to the ball. As the girls gasped at the metallic pink vehicle, Rebekah shrugged it off.

"I'm arranging horse-drawn carriages for prom." She said nonchalantly, "just leave transportation to me." The girls grinned as they climbed in and drove off to the ball.

Meanwhile, Damon was waiting for Elena and the other girls to show up. The guys had all gon for identical black tuxes and masks. He knew they should have dresses up, but figured that was more of a girl thing anyway. He knew he was right as he saw more guys show up in tuxes and masks. The women, however were all amazing. He saw a brief glimpse of Bonnie, dressed up as Glinda. She saw him too, and sent a glare that had him confused. That didn't last long however because he was approached by Harry.

"Nice party," Harry said, handing him a drink. "Too bad you're missing it."

"I'm waiting for your sister." Damon said, taking a drink.

"She's on her way." Harry said, "I just wanted to take a quick moment to remind you that she is my ONLY sister. If you hurt her, I will hurt you." Harry's grin belied the seriousness of his statement.

"I promise not to hurt her," Damon said. I've waited a very long time for her, if I did hurt her, I would beg for you to hurt me."

"Good," Harry said. "She loves you too, it scares me."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because of who she is" Harry said, "she gives 100 percent of herself into everything, if you two were to not work out, I'd hate to see what would happen to her." Damon nodded his understanding.

"I love your sister more than anything else. I will never leave her." Damon swore, "and I hope she never finds cause to leave me."

"Good," Harry said, his glasses glinting in the light. "They're here."

"Hey, Harry?" Damon asked, "how is it that you still need glasses? The transformation should have fixed your eyes."

"It did, these are fake," Harry said. "I like my glasses and didn't want to lose them, so I bought fake ones." He grinned and went to find Caroline. Damon just shrugged his shoulders and went to find Elena. She and Katherine were standing at the entrance, looking as beautiful as usual, waiting for him.

"Why Lady Potter," He said approaching them from behind, "you look ravishing tonight." Elena grinned at him.

"Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore," she responded. "You look rather fetching yourself." Damon offered his arm to her, which she gladly took and he raised his eyebrow and offered his other arm to Katherine.

"Miss Pierce?" He asked, "May I escort you as well?"

"Thank you, sir," Katherine answered, taking his arm. "However, I think I'm going to start going by Katerina Petrova again. It's time to be proud of who I am." Elena smiled at her as the love of her existence escorted them into the ballroom of the Lockwood mansion. The three of them tuned around as Elijah cleared his throat behind them.

"I don't think it's fair that you get to escort two beautiful women, Damon." He said, smirking slightly. "Since this is the case, I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you for the rest of the evening, Katerina." Katherine blushed slightly at the use of her name. She liked it, a lot.

"Only if Elena doesn't mind," she replied. "She did invite me, after all."

"Go ahead, Kat." Elena smiled, "have fun."

Katherine smiled at her friend and went to join the man she'd secretly given her heart to. "Thank you for asking, Elijah." She said, her emerald eyes glowing with excitement and love for the Vampire in front of her.

"You're most welcome, Katerina." Elijah replied, his warm chocolate eyes expressing the love he felt. Katherine was happy to be in his arms, if only for the night. On the other side of the dance floor, Rebekah and Elena watched the fledgling couple with hope in their eyes.

"I hope she makes him happy," Elena murmured, "he deserves it."

"Yeah, he does." Rebekah said, thinking of all the times she had helped Klaus stab him in the back. Even with all that, he still gladly stood by her side when she found herself ready to leave Klaus.

"You deserve happiness, too." Elena said, looking at Rebekah. "Klaus ruled your life and kept it away from you." Rebekah looked at the insightful young Vampire. How could she know what Klaus did?

"Klaus always had to be in control of everything." Rebekah said, "when I wanted someone he didn't want me to want, he would shove a dagger through my heart and kill the one I wanted. Except for Stefan. He thought it was humorous that I loved a Ripper who had no emotions at the time." Elena hugged the poor girl. It was unfortunate that Klaus had such a tight control on Rebekah. She hoped that this time, they would be able to break his hold, completely. Elena's musings were interrupted when Harry approached her.

"Would you dance with me, Lady Potter?" He asked with a grin.

"I would be happy to, Lord Potter." Elena responded with a smile of her own. While Harry escorted his twin to the dance floor, Damon escorted Caroline.

"I'm surprised that you and Harry are so compatible," Damon remarked. "I would have thought he and Mya were going to get together and you with Stefan."

"No, Stefan and I are too alike," Caroline said. "I need someone like Harry, who isn't afraid of his own nature. Having been a Wizard first, he 's less afraid of hurting people because he can control it. Stefan's too scared to try."

"I know," Damon said. "Elena has amazing control, too. Same with Mya and Draco." Caroline nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the night, everyone enjoyed themselves thoroughly. As a joke, Jeremy and Tyler had come as a couple, dressed as Hercules and Iolus, only to find that they did have romantic feelings for one another. Another surprise couple was Severus and Alaric, who'd gotten to know each other since they were all living in the same house.

Matt came alone, dressed as the Lone Ranger. He joked that he'd asked Bonnie, but she'd refused to dress up as Tanto. After Matt mentioned Bonnie, both Elena and Caroline looked around for their friend, but none of them saw the Witch hiding in the shadows, glaring at the group that she thought no longer needed or wanted her.

Also in the shadows and unnoticed, Lucius Malfoy glared at Harry. In his mind, it was Harry's fault that he'd been sent to this place, and Harry would suffer.


	18. Lucius

A/N: Alright, another chapter! This story only has the epilogue left, so I just wanted to thank all the wonderful people who've read this story.

I also want to think MusicalLover17 for reviewing the chapter before last. :)

I don't own HP or TVD, read on!

Chapter 17

Lucius

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling the need to fly. He quietly got up, being careful not to wake Caroline. He then left her a note and grabbed his Firebolt and walked to the front door. He was met by Draco and Elena, both holding their Firebolts. Elena had a golf ball as well.

"I wanted to fly and to test my new Vampire skills from the back of my broom." Elena explained.

"I wanted to fly, too." Draco shrugged.

"Me too," Harry said, "should we play catch with the golf ball?"

"Sure," Elena said. "It should be fun." Draco nodded his agreement with the other two and they went out to fly.

Elena threw the golf ball for Harry to get first. He shot off like a rocket, and caught the ball easily. He threw the ball for Draco, who also had no problem catching it. The ball was then thrown to Elena, but Draco threw too high. She chased it up, wanting to get it before it started to fall, and barely caught it.

Unfortunately, Elena flew so high that her grip on her broom slipped due to frost that had accumulated in the air. She screamed as she fell, pulling her wand out to break her fall, but Harry and Draco beat her to it.

"Arresto Momentum," Harry yelled, while Draco performed a cushioning charm. Even though both spells worked and Elena felt the world around her slow, the ground came up to catch her too fast. When she hit, the air was knocked out of her, stunning her slightly.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, landing next to her, with her broom in his hand.

"Yeah, I just let go to catch the ball and slipped." Elena said, taking her broom from him. "Want to fly more?"

"Sure," Harry said, "but let's not fall again."

"Yeah, 'Lena, you scared the hell outta me," Draco agreed. Elena nodded and they took off again. Later, after they finished, Draco and Harry went to put the brooms away then shower and Elena went to start breakfast. After his shower, Harry joined her in the kitchen. As they were making scrambled eggs and bacon, Damon came downstairs an hugged Elena.

"I missed you this morning," he whispered softly in her ear. "Where were you?"

"Harry, Draco and I were flying," Elena whispered back. Damon nodded his understanding and hugged her. "I want to fly with you sometimes." Damon agreed and went upstairs to take a shower. Harry and Elena finished making breakfast and set it out, buffet style for anyone who wanted it. Harry then went out to find Caroline, she had left him a note telling him that she wanted to meet him at the Falls. He decided to go without telling anyone where he was going.

A couple of hours later, Harry was hopelessly lost. He wished he had taken the time to tell someone where he was going and to ask for directions. Suddenly, there ws a burst of red light to his left. Only his newly developed Vampiric abilities kept him from falling prey to the stunner that hit the tree behind where he had been. A low chuckle brought his attention to his soon to be victim.

"Come out and play, Potter!" Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out. "Unless you want me to injure your pretty girlfriend." Harry's blood began to boil as he heard Caroline's shriek of agony. This was beyond war for Harry as something primal kicked in. This was the need to destroy the man who was injuring his mate. The was something that he had only felt when he saw his sister in danger or pain. Lucius Malfoy's blood would cover the trees.

As rage continued to fill him, Harry stepped out from behind the tree. "You want to play, Malfoy? That's fine with me." Harry snarled, the veins under his eyes so predominate that Lucius wondered if he was a boggart and not Potter at all. Caroline whimpered, causing Harry to growl menacingly.

"Let. Her. Go." Harry hissed at his enemy, causing Lucius to tremble with some trepidation at the young Vampire. Almost as if he was being forced to, Lucius let Caroline go. She ran to Harry's side, hugging him.

He relaxed slightly and looked his beautiful mate in the eyes. "Care, I need you to get Elena and the rest." Harry murmured low enough for her to hear, "I will kill him, but Elena needs to ask him some questions first." Caroline nodded and went to get the gang. After she left, running at Vampire speed, Harry turned his full attention to his prey.

"What happened to you, Potter?" Lucius finally got the courage to ask.

"Something that needed to be done, Malfoy." Harry replied disinterestedly. He saw Lucius start to raise his wand and easily pinned him to a tree, snapping it. "None of that. I could easily kill you, but 'Lena wants to ask you a question or two about Voldemort." As he finished, Elena ran up, glaring at the defeated Death Eater.

"Lucius Malfoy," she said.

"Elena Potter," he spat back.

"I have a question to ask you, and you will tell me the truth, do you understand?" She compelled him.

"I will tell you the truth," He replied monotonously.

"How many Horcruxes, did Voldemort make?" Elena asked.

"Seven," he answered.

"Do you know what they are?" She asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"What are they?" Was her next question.

"The Diary Potter destroyed, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's Chalice, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Nagini, Marvolo Gaunt's ring and He kept a piece in his own body." Lucius said. Elena counted quickly in her mind, including her and Harry, Voldemort had split his soul into ten pieces. No wonder he was crazy.

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"He gave me the diary, the locket was given to Remus Black, the ring was hidden in a shack near Little Hangington, the Chalice is in Bella's vault, the Diadem is at Hogwarts and he keeps Nagini with him." Lucius answered.

"How do you destroy them?" Was her last question.

"You have to damage the container beyond magical reparation. Either with Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom or another method." Was the reply.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You've been most helpful." Elena smiled sweetly at him, before turning to her twin. "Harry, you can avenge your mate now." As she walked away, Lucius Malfoy's dying scream pierced the air and was cut short by the young Vampire.


	19. Future Plans

A/N: Here is the last part of The Potter Legacy. Don't worry, there will be a sequel. I just wanted to get this out for all you to read.

This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who favorited or followed my story. A complete list will be at the bottom.

As you know, I don't own TVD or HP, just playing in the sandbox.

Epilogue

Future Plans

Later that night, everyone was sitting in the main room of the Gilbert School of the Supernatural discussing the Horcruxes and how they were gonna take care of them. The group had also owled Dumbledore, letting him know that there was a Horcrux somewhere in the school.

Elena had also sent an owl to her friend Gnarl, asking him what they should do about the Horcrux in the Lestrange Vault. Sirius said that if Regulus had ever had one, it would be at the house on Grimmauld place. That just left the one in Little Hangington and Nagini to worry about finding.

"Well, before we do anything about Voldemort, we need to get rid of Klaus." Elena said, "Voldy doesn't know where Harry and I are, or what we are, so we don't need to worry about him at the moment."

"And if we don't take care of Klaus first, he might follow us to England, then we'd have two to deal with, instead of just one." Katherine pointed out. Rebekah agreed with her.

"But what about the Sire bond?" Elijah asked. "If we kill Klaus, you're all dead."

"There's a potion," Hermione said, "Elena and I looked it up. It will take two weeks to brew, but the ingredients are easy enough to get, I think we have most of them. I can get started on it in the morning-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry decided to go answer it. He was shocked when saw a familiar blonde standing on the stoop. She smiled at him brightly."

"Hello, Harry!"

Dun Dun Dun! This ends Book One, stay tuned for Book Two: The Doppelgangers Revenge!

Here is the list of everyone who favorited or followed my story, Thank you all so much!

Favorites:  
AlvenAlvis  
Aura1324  
Chici99  
FiretteAshlessFaette  
KuKu for CoCo Puffs  
Le Diablo Blanc2  
MavisDracula118  
Tsuarn  
Writer In The Valley  
cbred13  
cutiepiiiie98  
iamastory  
keroblade  
petrovaaa

Followers:  
AlvenAlvis  
Aura1324  
Chici99  
Dawn Elliot  
Falcon100  
Katya Romanov  
KissMeCrazy  
Miranda Gryffindor  
PurpleWingedAngel  
Red Fox1233  
Tsuarn  
TwivicarLark  
Writer In The Valley  
alana101  
cbred13  
iamastory  
koolkat30000  
silverkat87  
tini96

Here is the soundtrack for the book. These songs just kind of popped into my head as I was writing each chapter.

If I Die Young~ The Band Perry

Stand By Me~ Ben E. King

Calling All The Monsters~ China

Through the Fire and the Flames~ Dragonforce

This is Real, This is Me~ Demi Lovato

Heroes of Our Time~ Dragonforce

We R Who We R~ Ke$ha

From This Moment~ Shania Twain

Set Fire to the Rain~ Adele

We Belong~ ATB

Keep Holding On~ Avril L

Why Not~ Hilary Duff

I Will Not Bow~ Breaking Benjamin

Metamorphosis~ Hilary Duff

Let's Have a Party~ Backstreet Boys

My Immortal~ Evanescense

Masquerade~ Backstreet Boys

Monster~ Skillet

Break Stuff~ Limp Bizkit

Thank you all so much for reading! I will get the Sequel up soon!


End file.
